Doppelganger
by kazavid
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Doppelgänger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 1 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 1

Kai enters the Gateroom, no body takes much notice to the technician as he goes about his duties, he looks like every other technician on Atlantis. But he is looking around the Gateroom, his eyes taking in every detail of the personnel who are in there, committing everything to memory. He watches everything and everyone.

Just before he leaves the Gateroom Kai, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small device. He grips the device, which looks very much like a ball, in his two hands, and he twists it, the two halves of the device move in opposite directions, activating it. He bends down and rolls it across the floor, the device comes to rest underneath one of the consoles. He then proceeds to leave the Gateroom.

Within seconds the device emits an invisible pulse which bursts from the device like a ripple of water. The ripple gets bigger until the whole of Atlantis has been encompassed by it. Once the ripple has reached the edge of the city and encounters the water, it stops.

Moments later the lights start to flicker, then the computers start going down, causing a hubbub, as everyone tries to report that their computers have malfunctioned.

"Dr Weir all of our systems have gone down." the technician, tells her, as he frantically tries to get the computer back on line.

Dr Weir walks over to him. "All of them?" she asks with disbelief, peering over his shoulder to look at the now blank screen.

"Yes, everything." he confirms, still pressing buttons, trying to get access to the system.

"Get Dr Zelenka up her, see if he can fix it." she tells the technician.

"Yes ma'am."

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

In the Puddle Jumper, Colonel Sheppard, Dr McKay, Ronon and Teyla are waiting for a response from Atlantis.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard, please respond." Sheppard says, fiddling with the controls.

McKay watches Sheppard fiddling with the controls. "Do you actually know what you're doing, fiddling with the controls like that."

Sheppard glares at McKay "Yes." He answers, but doesn't sound too convincing.

"So?" McKay says, looking at Sheppard.

"So? What?" Sheppard says, still fiddling with the controls, more so, now that he knows he's annoying McKay.

"So, what are you doing?" McKay wants to know.

Sheppard ignores McKay's question and continues to try and contact Atlantis.

The radio crackles with static, then they hear the intermittent sound of Weir's voice. They can just make out bits and pieces of the conversation, something about technical problems with the computer system.

"Oh, that's just great, that's all we need." McKay says, irritated. _He wonders how long it will take them to fix the problem, seeing as he's, not there._

"Atlantis, we're having problems understanding your last message, could you confirm if the shield is down." Sheppard asks.

Several minutes later they hear Weir's voice.

"We've been having problems with the computers, but most of them are back on line again." Weir says, her voice, now more clearer over the radio. "And yes, the shield is down." She tells them.

"Finally!" McKay says, sarcastically. "I'm starving," He says looking at his watch, "It's been over three hours since I last ate."

Sheppard glares at him, and just for the hell of it, fiddles with the controls some more.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

BRIEFING ROOM

"So what exactly happened?" Sheppard asks her, leaning his elbows on the table.

"We don't know, everything was working fine. All of a sudden, everyone started to report that their computers were malfunctioning. Luckily Zelenka did a master reboot of the system and most of them came back on line straight away. That is, all, except for the biometric sensors, we can't get them back on line, and Zelenka can't locate the problem." Turning to look at Rodney, "Rodney, do you think you could take a look at it." Weir, asks, him, sweetly.

"Fine." McKay says, huffily. _He wonders what they'd do if he wasn't around, probably sink to the depths of the ocean, he imagines._

"So there are no other problems?" Sheppard asks.

Weir looks at him, "Actually there is another problem, but I need to speak to you alone. So if there is nothing else." She says, looking around the table, at everyone. Taking the hint they all get up and leave.

"So what's the other problem." Sheppard, asks her, leaning back in the chair.

"Read that." She says, and tosses a file on to the desk, in front of him.

Sitting up, Sheppard picks up the report and starts to read it.

**>>>ooo>>>**

**Report**

**Name:** Alexandra

**Rank:** Classified

**Designation:** Soldier 10

**Security Clearance:** Classified

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Blue

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Age:** Classified

**Sex:** Female

**Addendum:** Doctor Weir and the personnel under her command, are to give soldier 10

access to all data, all personal files, and anything else that soldier 10 requires, or deems,

necessary. Soldier 10 has the right to countermand, or refuse, any given orders.

**Medical Agenda:** No blood samples are to be taken. No scans are to be given. Any

medical procedure that soldier 10 may need, must be authorised by The Pentagon.

The sealed medical records of soldier 10 are to be handed to Doctor Carson Beckett.

**>>>ooo>>>**

"What is it?" He asks, confused by the file, he drops it back on the desk.

"Atlantis, has been put on a silent, high alert, footing." She told him.

"Since when." He asked, _this is news to him._

"Since, yesterday." She told him.

"Why wasn't I told?" He wanted to know, being head of security, he should have been the first to know.

"I did just say 'silent' didn't I John?" She said, raising her brow.

"Yes, you did, but I still think I should have been informed." He said, feeling left out.

"So why are we on a 'high alert footing'?" He asked.

"It seems, we have an infiltrator in Atlantis. But the powers that be, either can't or won't tell me anything more. I even contacted Woolsey, but he informs me, even he, isn't aware of all the facts."

"What do you mean an infiltrator."

"Sorry, John I can't tell you. As I just said they won't tell me anything. Don't you think I tried to get more information out of them, but it's useless, apparently I don't have the security clearance, if you can believe that." She said, still not quiet believing it herself, _you'd think that being in charge of Atlantis, in another galaxy, would guarantee her security clearance, but apparently not. _

"So how are we supposed to recognise any threat, if there is one." He asks, trying to think of how to utilize his security teams.

"Ah, that's where the file comes in." She said, pointing to the file. "The Daedalus should be dropping her off in about, half an hour." She says, looking at her watch.

Sheppard grimaced, how the hell where they supposed to implement security, when they didn't know what, or who, they were looking for.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

In the control room McKay is standing over one of the computers, and typing on the keypad, a young technician is sitting at another computer.

"So everything is functioning fine, except for the internal biometric sensors." He says, to the technician.

"Yes, we can't find any problems with the sensors, they just won't work." The technician tells McKay.

"If they don't 'work' there must be a 'problem' somewhere, you just haven't found it yet." McKay states, emphatically. "Now pull up the programme for the sensors."

Dr Weir, enters and walks over to Rodney, "Having any luck with fixing the sensors?" She asks him.

McKay, turns to look at Weir, "Seeing as I've been here, oh," he looks at his watch, "five minutes, that would be a 'NO' ." He tells her, then turns back to the computer.

Dr Weir looks at Rodney's back, "Fine I'll leave you to it." She turns to walk away. When a young man enters.

"Doctor Weir?"

"Yes." She turns to look at him.

"One of the technicians found this in the Gateroom." He tells her, holding out his hand he shows her a small device, about the size and shape of a baseball.

Curious, she looks at it, "What is it?" She asks.

"I have no idea." The young man admits. He hands the device over to her.

"Rodney." Weir says, and turns to look at McKay.

"What now?" McKay says loudly, angrily, he turns towards her.

He looks at her, then down at her outstretched hand.

McKay, sees the device in her hand, "What's that?" he asks, his interest is suddenly piqued.

"I was hoping you could tell me." She tells him, and smiles.

"Well, I could take a look." He tells her, his curiosity, overruling his anger.

"What about the sensors?" She asks him.

"It's not as if we're overrun with Aliens. I can fix the sensors later." He tells her. Taking the device from her hand he starts to examine it, turning it this way, and that, taking note of the symbols and markings on it.

Just at that instance Sheppard walks in to the control room, he looks at McKay and the ball thing in his hand.

"What's with the baseball?" Sheppard asks.

"It is not a baseball." McKay says, exasperated at Sheppard's description.

"No! Sure looks like one." He remarks.

"I've seen something like this before. I just can't remember where." McKay says, trying to concentrate on where he'd see it before.

Sheppard looks more closely at it, then grins. "I know where you've seen it before." He says, looking at McKay.

"Well...where?" McKay asks looking expectantly at Shepard.

"A few months ago, in the East sector, that room we came across..." Sheppard says, not finishing because McKay butts in.

"Yes..." McKay says excitedly.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

FLASHBACK

A few months ago, in the East Sector.

Sheppard and McKay are walking down one of the lesser used corridors, heading for Lab 6. Up ahead of Sheppard and McKay, coming towards them is a young man and woman, laughing and joking. As they reach Sheppard and McKay, the young man says something to the woman, and she giggles and pushes the man. He stumbles sideways, bumping in to McKay, who then bumps in to Sheppard. Sheppard is knocked against the wall, where McKay suddenly sees a row of symbols appear on the wall.

"Did you see that?" McKay says, stunned.

"Come on McKay, they were only fooling around." Sheppard replies.

"What?" McKay says, turning from the wall, he looks at Sheppard with a frown, then he looks at the man and woman, "Oh, not them, I'm talking about them." He says, and points towards the symbols on the wall, behind Sheppard.

Sheppard turns around to see what McKay is pointing at, "What are we looking at?" He asks, glancing sideways at McKay.

"The symbols!" McKay says, waving his hands about, and pointing at the wall "Can't you see them?" He ask.

"Yes, Rodney, I can see the symbols, but there are symbols like that all over Atlantis." Sheppard says, giving McKay a funny look.

"Not like these. Those symbols weren't there before." McKay says, exasperated.

"Sure they were." Sheppard says.

"I am telling you, there were no symbols on that wall a minute ago. They only appeared when you touched the wall."

"You're sure?" Sheppard asks, looking a bit closer at the wall.

"Of course I'm sure."

Sheppard walks closer to the wall and touches one of the symbols.

"What are you doing?" McKay asks.

"Just checking." Sheppard tells him.

"Checking what?" McKay asks, looking at Sheppard, confused.

They suddenly see a doorway appear in the wall, where the symbols where.

"Just checking to see if there was a door." Sheppard says, raising his eyebrows, he looks at McKay.

"Oh, sure, as if." McKay says, sarcastically.

McKay follows Sheppard in to the room, he might be eager to see what's in the room, but not that eager. Inside the lights come on automatically. The room is pretty small, with not much in it, just a small table with a few trinkets on it, and a few shelves.

"Doesn't look like there's much here." Sheppard remarks, he walks around looking at the few bits and pieces in the room. "Why go to all the trouble of hiding the room, if you're not going to put anything in it?" He asks.

"Maybe whatever is in here, is hidden, like the door was. " McKay says, looking around the room.

Sheppard stands there and looks at a blank wall.

"What are you doing?" McKay asks.

"Well, it's a blank wall, a lot like the one we just came through." Sheppard says, turning to look at McKay, then turns back to look at the wall

"Well what are you waiting for?" McKay tells him, a little excited at the prospect of what they might find.

"What?"

"Well, go on then, touch it." McKay says, gesturing to the blank wall.

Sheppard runs his hands over the wall, and then stands back and waits, nothing happens.

"Maybe you're not touching it in the right place, try again." McKay tells him.

This time Sheppard runs his hands from top to bottom, then horizontally, stands back and waits. "Maybe there just isn't anything here." Sheppard says, looking at McKay.

McKay watches as a small opening appears in the wall. "And maybe there is." He remarks

They could see a small box in the opening, McKay reaches in a grabs it.

"So what's in it." Sheppard asks.

"If you give me a chance to open it I may be able to tell you." McKay tells him.

McKay opens the box and looks inside. Sheppard moves closer and also looks in the box, he sees an assortment of devices.

"What are they?" Sheppard asks, McKay.

"As it's the first time I've seen them, I wouldn't know. But this looks similar to the personal shield, that we found when we first arrived on Atlantis." McKay remarks picking up the small device, it looks very similar to the personal shield device he once used.

Sheppard reaches into the box and grabs for a device shaped like a ball.

McKay slaps his hand, making Sheppard drop it back into the box, "Don't do that. We have no idea what it's used for." McKay tells him.

"We never know what anything is used for, McKay. But that hasn't stopped us yet." Sheppard said, glaring at McKay.

END OF FLASHBACK

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

"It looks identical to the one that was in the box." McKay says, examining the device.

"But it can't be, we sent several of those items, along with the ball thing back to Earth." Sheppard says, looking at McKay.

"I know." McKay says, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Doctor Weir, the Daedalus has arrived." The voice announces over the radio.

"Well gentlemen I'll have to leave you. I have to welcome our newest arrival to Atlantis. John, being head of Security I think you should also be there." She says watching him, reluctantly agree with her.

"Yeah, I suppose." He says, following her out of the room.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Colonel Caldwell, sitting in the commanders seat, aboard the Daedalus, looks at the young soldier standing a few feet away from him. Wearing black combat trousers, regulation boots, a black t-shirt, and a black jacket. She looks just like any other soldier, but Caldwell knows that she's not. He can't see much of her face, the peaked cap she is wearing is pulled down low shadowing her face, and the sunglasses she is wearing hide her eyes. Caldwell wasn't given much information about her, and what information he was given, he didn't like. He did not like the fact that she could countermand, or disobey, any order that he gave, and he suspected Weir, wouldn't like it either.

"Atlantis, are you ready to receive the package?" Caldwell asked.

"Yes, Colonel, send it down." Weir told him.

"Hermiod." Caldwell said, looking over at the Asgard, standing at the controls.

Caldwell turned, just in time to see the young soldier being beamed down. He was just thankful to be rid of her.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

"Welcome to Atlantis." Weir said holding her hand out to the young soldier, who just been beamed down from the Daedalus.

The young soldier, didn't speak, just nodded and shook hands.

Weir, raised her eyebrows, _this is going well, she thought._

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard." He said holding his hand out. The young soldier turned towards him, Sheppard couldn't tell if she was looking directly at him, the shades she wore hid her eyes. She hesitated before giving him her hand.

"We've assigned you some quarters, would you like to put your things away, before we get started." Weir asked.

"Yes that would be fine." Alex said.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Along one of the corridors of Atlantis, Kai watches, and waits, till there is no one around, then he presses his fingers to the v of his open shirt. Immediately his whole body in enveloped in a hazy forcefield, that looks similar to the Shield used on the Stargate. The hazy forcefield then begins to take shape, changing him from the young male technician to a woman. He carries on walking along the corridor, nodding to various people who smile at him.

The Search is on.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Doppelganger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 2 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 2

Sheppard took it upon himself to show Alexandra to her quarters. He wanted to find out as much as he could, but she wasn't very talkative, _unusual for a woman, he thought, normally they couldn't stop talking._

"So Alexandra, your first time in the Pegasus Galaxy?" He asked, glancing sideways to look at her. He'd start with some easy questions, questions that she should have no problem with answering, then when he'd gotten her relaxed, he'd try and slip a hard one in, hoping that she'd answer automatically.

"Yes, and nobody calls me Alexandra, I normally go by the name of Alex." She told him.

"Okay, Alex it is." He said, w_ell at least it was a little more than he knew before, he thought. _

Sheppard slowed his pace down a little, watched her walk a few steps ahead of him. She was wearing a regular style uniform, nothing special about it, but his eyes had been drawn to her butt. He couldn't stop watching that little wiggle she seemed to have. Not the glaringly, obvious, hip thrusting, put on wiggle, some women did. But a subtle hint of a wiggle, it was driving him crazy. He'd deliberately taken the longest route he could, to get to her quarters. Telling himself, it was so that he could ask her more questions, but if he was honest, it was also to look at her butt.

Alex hesitated, she wasn't sure which corridor to take, she turned to look back at Sheppard, but he had his eyes lowered. "Which way is it?" She asked, and watched as he lifted his head up and looked at her with a blank expression.

She watched him shaking his head, which seemed to bring him to his senses.

"Oh the left one." He told her, his brain back in the driving seat.

After a few minutes of inane questions Sheppard decided to go for it.

"You know anything about this infiltrator we have on Atlantis?" He asked her, outright. He saw her step falter at his question, _she did know something, the question is would she tell him. _

"The only thing you need to know, is that I'm here to find the infiltrator." She told him.

Sheppard clenched his jaw, he could feel his anger rising. _How the hell did they expect him to do his job if they wouldn't tell him anything. _"Look I can't just place my people around Atlantis and tell them nothing. I have to give them something to look for." He told her, showing his anger. "How are we supposed to capture this infiltrator, if we don't know what they look like." He bit out, his voice slightly raised.

"You don't capture the infiltrator, I do." She told him, lifting her hand up, she finally removed the shades from her eyes. She looked right at him, "You and your people are being kept out of the loop for your own protection." She told him.

"What do you mean our own protection, how can it be for our own protection, to not know." He asked, _so much for getting any information out of her, he thought._

"If you knew who the infiltrator was, what would you do, tackle him, take him in to custody?" She asked, then waited for his answer.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes, _this was a trick question, it had to be. The only thing was, he didn't know how to answer it. _

"It's an easy question to answer Colonel." She said, sounding sarcastic.

"Yes I'd take him in to custody." He said, finally answering the question.

"That's, why it's for your own protection." She said, leaving him none the wiser.

"Did I fall asleep while we were having this conversation, because I still don't know why we can't be told anything." Sheppard asked, more confused than ever.

"Lets just say the problem is no longer yours, it's mine, and leave it at that." She said, and folded her arms.

"Fine, there's your quarters." He said pointing to the door ahead. _He wasn't going to get anything from her, at least, not yet._ Standing there, he watched her walk away, watched her butt, wiggle. Tearing his eyes away, he turned around, and headed back to Weir's office.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Weir, watched John, enter her office, the thunderous look on his face, told her that he hadn't gotten any answers from their newest arrival. When he looked at her, she raised her brows, _she almost felt sorry for him, he looked like a kid who couldn't get his own way. _

"I gather you didn't manage to procure any more answers." Weir said.

"Not really. But I do know it's a man." He said, then started to prowl around her office.

"A man," She said, trying not to laugh, it wasn't really a laughing matter, but the way John was sulking she couldn't help it. "Well that's something we didn't know before." She said. Then for the next half an hour, she and John tried to come up with a viable way for the security personnel to patrol Atlantis, without causing undue attention.

"Doctor Weir." Alex said, standing just outside Weir's office.

Both Weir and Sheppard, hadn't heard her arrive, and both where startled at the sound of her voice. Sheppard turned and looked at her, she'd removed the jacket, and was wearing a black t-shirt, which he noticed, seemed to be a tight fit, especially on the breast area.

"Colonel?"

Weir's voice finally penetrated his thoughts. He turned away from Alex, and looked at Weir, "What?"

"Alex needs access to the personnel files, and records, could you show her to one of the more secure rooms where she can view them?" Weir asked him.

"Sure." He stood up, sidled past Alex, and started to walk down the stairs, he realised that she wasn't following him, "Do you want to see the reports or what." He asked, turning to look at her.

Alex moved to follow him, _it wasn't her fault they were kept out of the loop, she had been ordered not to reveal anything that she didn't have to. _

"Colonel, find out how Rodney's doing, with our other little problem." Weir shouted.

"Will do." He answered, then carried on down the stairs.

"You have another problem?" She asked, wondering if they thought she was a problem.

He didn't say anything, but the meaning of the silence, was evident. She wouldn't tell him anything, he wasn't about to tell her anything. _Childish, she thought._

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

"Hey McKay, Weir wants to know how you're doing with the sensors." Sheppard asked, entering McKay's lab.

"I haven't had a chance to do anything I've been trying to figure out what this is." He said, holding the ball device in his hand.

Alex who had been standing in the doorway, listening, heard that the problem seemed to be with their sensors. Then she saw the device in the man's hand. She moved towards him, and grabbed it from his hand.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, startling McKay, who backed up slightly, distancing himself from her.

"We,...found it..." McKay began answering, only to be shushed up, by Sheppard.

"Why do you want to know?" Sheppard asked her, _maybe he could trade some answers, he thought. _

Alex glared at Sheppard, she knew what he was doing, she wanted information, and so did he. She knew if she answered his questions, he'd answer hers, but did she really need his answers. It was obvious Kai was already on Atlantis, the device she held in her hand, was one, of several, items Kai had taken when he had left. But, she needed to know how long he had been here for.

"This is one of the things he took." She said, looking at Sheppard, she waited for him to answer her question.

"Who took?" Sheppard asked, trying to get as many answers as possible.

Alex kept quiet and continued to look at him.

"It was found in the Gateroom, under one of the consoles." He told her.

"When?"

"My question I think." Sheppard said, "Who's he?"

"Kai."

"Kai! That's it, no last name, no description." Sheppard, felt a bit cheated by the answer.

"When was it found?" She asked, again.

"An hour, maybe half an hour before you arrived." Sheppard told her.

"So he hasn't been here long." She said.

"If I may be permitted to ask, but who in the hell are you?" McKay finally squawked. "Who is she, and what is she doing in my lab?" McKay said, turning to look at Sheppard.

"I take it your biometric sensors are down." She said, ignoring McKay's question.

"Do you know something about that." Sheppard asked, his eyes focused on her, trying to fathom how she knew.

"This thing, is causing the disruption to your sensors." She told him, holding the ball device up.

"That thing, but how?" McKay, wanted to know, he hadn't been able to find out anything, yet.

"It's usually programmed to locate a specific part of the security system. When it's activated it emits a pulse, the pulse spreads out to encompass the whole area. Then when it comes across your security system, it embeds itself in the programme, and disables it."

"Can't we just find the programme and get rid of it." McKay asked.

"Not that simple, if you try to locate the programme, it rewrites your whole security system, until it's unrecoverable."

"What if we got rid of the device." Sheppard asked, pointing at the ball.

"This isn't your problem, this just delivers the pulse. I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do."

"There must be something we can do?" McKay said, not accepting her answer.

"Yes you can keep out of my way, and let me do my job." Alex told him, her eyes, straying towards Sheppard.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

East Sector

Kai walks down the corridor, still in the guise of a woman.

"Hi Jan." A woman, shouts over at him.

Kai, just lifts his hand up and gives her a little wave, and smiles, and carries on walking. Moving through the doors, he knows where he's going. The image has been in his mind for such a long time, he could walk it blindfolded.

Finally he comes to a stop, he's standing in the same place that Sheppard and McKay where, a few months earlier. He runs his hand over the wall, watches the symbols appear, then he touches one of the symbols, activating the door, he enters. Moving over to the wall he touches his hand against the wall, watches the small opening appear,then stares at the empty space.

"Damn it!" Kai curses, angrily, he swipes his hand across the table sending the items crashing to the floor. He picks up a fragile looking sculpture from the shelf and throws it at the wall, the resounding crash, as it hits the wall, does nothing to abate his anger. Leaning his back against the wall, he slides down to sit on the floor. He realises that this isn't going to be as easy as he thought. He presses his hand against his chest, the guise of a woman, changes to that of a marine. Standing up, he walks out of the door, he needs to gather as much information as possible, if he's to find what he's looking for.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Doppelgänger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 3 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 3

Kai walked down the corridor and headed towards a less populated area, he didn't want to bump in to the person he looked like.

"Hey Benson, I thought Colonel Sheppard told you to check out the central tower." The man told Kai.

"Just on my way there." Kai said, his voice low. Turning, he walked back down the corridor, hoping he was going the right way, he didn't want to arouse anyone's suspicion. He needed a plan, he couldn't just go walking off, looking like anyone, he'd be found out.

He saw a young woman coming towards him, he recognised her from the Gateroom. As she got close to him, he grabbed her, covering her mouth,with his hand, he dragged her in to the transporter. Exiting the transporter on the other side of the city, he carried the unconscious woman to one of the rooms, the lighting down here was dim, they must have deliberately done this, to conserve energy, he thought. All the better for him. He placed her on the floor and tied her hands and feet, then he pressed his fingers against his chest. Within seconds he was the image of the unconscious woman on the floor.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Kai entered the Gateroom and moved over to where he remembered her sitting. He sat down and looked around, there were several more new faces to add to his list. He looked more closely at them, took in every detail, memorized them. The young woman sitting next to Kai, saw him looking at Sheppard and his team.

"Keep looking at Colonel Sheppard, and Ronon, like that, and you'll start drooling." the young woman, said to Kai.

He took his attention away from 'Colonel Sheppard and Ronon' and looked at her. He was supposed to be a female, so he gave a female response, and just laughed. Kai let the woman talk, and found out a few bits of useful information. Then he saw her, Alex, walking in to the Gateroom, he froze, at the sight of her. She headed over to Sheppard and started to talk to him. _So they'd sent her after him, not a smart move, he thought. _He continued to watch her, it had been over a year since they'd last seen each other, and Kai couldn't take his eyes off her.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Alex had read every word, of ever personnel file, and she was tired, her eyes felt sore all she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep.

"Ronon, you haven't met Alex yet have you. She'll be staying with us for a while." Sheppard said, looking from Alex to Ronon.

Ronon just nodded his head at her, Alex nodded back, Sheppard just shook his head, _so much for niceties, he thought_

"And this is Teyla." He said introducing Alex and Teyla.

"It is nice to meet you." Teyla said holding her hand out.

"Yes, nice to meet you, too." Alex replied. "Look I haven't had any sleep for over thirty six hours, I'm just gonna go to my quarters, and I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said, not waiting for anyone to say anything she left.

She got to her quarters, stripped off and fell in to bed, and fell asleep straight away. Her sleep was disturbed by the erotic images of Sheppard and her. The next morning she quickly checked the other side of the bed, just to make sure she was alone, the dream had been so vivid, she wasn't sure it hadn't been real.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Sheppard, hearing the knocking on his door, wonders who it is, he goes to open it. Having just come from the shower, he's shirt less, and his pants are unbuttoned, holding a towel in his hand, he rubs it against his damp chest. Opening the door he sees Alex, standing there. He notices her eyes, running over his naked chest, and smiles.

"Yes, something I can do for you?" He asks, his voice slightly hoarse, as her eyes continue to slide over his chest. He's still trying to calm down, from the erotic dream he had about her, last night. If she keeps looking at him like that, he'll never calm down.

It takes a few moments for his question to sink in to her brain, she can't get the images out of her head, of the dream she had last night. Only this isn't a dream, this is real. She shakes her head and looks at him, "What?" She asks, pulling her eyes up from his chest to his face.

"Is there something you want?" He asks, the double meaning, not lost on her, as he sees her skin flush.

"I thought you should see this." She says, holding her hand out, and giving him a file.

"Come in." He tells her, taking the file from her, he moves to sit on he edge of the bed, and starts reading the file she's given him. He deliberately leaves his shirt off, liking the way her eyes are devouring him.

Alex sits in the chair, near the bottom of the bed, she can't take her eyes off his chest, wondering, how it would feel to run her hands across the ripple of muscles in his abdomen, would it feel the same as the dream she'd had, would he react in the same way, she wondered.

"This is what Kai, looks like?" He asks her, looking up, he sees her eyes, focused on his abdomen, and moving lower, if she keeps looking at him like that, she'll see more than his chest, he can feel his body reacting to her gaze.

"Yes." She manages to say, her voice low.

Sheppard looked back at the file, the guy seemed to be the embodiment of the term, tall, dark and handsome. His file had the same addendum and medical agenda, as hers, but where she has soldier ten as her designation, he has soldier four, and he doesn't have the added right to countermand or disobey an order. Well this was a step in the right direction, but he felt that she wasn't telling him all of it, there was something else, and he intended to find out. He looked up, and found her eyes, caressing his body.

Sheppard stands up, and Alex, thinking that he's finished, stands up at the same time, bumping into him. Automatically, she lifts her hands, pressing them against his abdomen, to steady herself. She can feel the muscles, tensing, beneath her palms.

Sheppard, felt his muscles tense, as her hands made contact with his skin. Feeling her about to pull back, he covers her hands with his own, keeping hers pressed against his skin. She looks up, sees him watching her, but she doesn't pull away, she just presses her hands harder against him. He begins moving her hands over his skin,feels her fingers pressing, and flexing against his chest. He takes his hands away, half expecting her to stop touching him, but she doesn't, she carries on stroking her hands over his chest, moving down to his stomach.

He sucks his breath in sharply, his abdomen jerks, when he feels her hand moving into the open part of his pants. It's evident, by the front of his pants, that he's aroused, he feels her hand sliding down, her fingers stroking. Finally she reaches him, he feels her fingers snaking around his shaft, grasping him firmly in her hand, he can't stop himself from pressing against her hand, groaning, when she tightens her grasp. She runs her hand along the rigid length, caressing him. He puts his hands on her neck, pulls her closer and kisses her, feels a shudder run through his body as she continues to stroke her hand along his erection.

He tugs her top up, pulling it over her head, then he pushes her pant down, removing his own at the same time. Standing there, facing each other, his eyes lower to her breasts,_ heavy, full, mounds of female flesh, he thinks, _reaching his hands out to cup them. He stroked his thumbs around her nipples, then across the stiffened buds. He can't resist lowering his mouth and taking one of her nipples in to his mouth, where he suckles her, drawing it deeply in to his mouth. He can feel her hands in his hair, stroking, and clenching, against his scalp. Lifting his head up, he turns her, till her back is to the bed, then he pushes her back on to the bed, following her down on to the bed. She scoots back as he moves forward, parts her legs as he gets closer. The only thing he wants to do is bury himself in her, stroking his fingers against her, he feels how ready she is for him. He moves to lie over her, intending to take it slow, but as soon as he begins to enter her, he finds that he can't stop himself, from pushing in with one long stroke, feeling her tight, channel, parting as he thrusts, deeply. He hears her cry at the sudden pressure against her.

"Are you alright?" He asks, raising his head up to look at her.

"Define 'alright'." She asks.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks, his voice low, his eyes narrowed.

"When?" She asks, her brain befuddled, by the delicious sensation his body is creating.

He groans and drops his head down to her chest. "Am I hurting you?" He tries, again.

"No! Why, are you hurting?" She asks, wondering why he was asking her these questions.

"Forget I asked." He groans, placing his mouth against her neck, and kissing her.

"Are you going to stay like this all night?" She asks, squirming beneath him.

"Define 'like this'." He says, mimicking her. It's taking all his will power to keep still.

She growls at him, "Are you going to stay still?"

"Oh, you want me to move?" He asks her, lifting his head, he looks at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. It strokes his ego, to know how much she wants him.

"Yes, I want you to move."

"Like this?" He asks her, teasingly, pulling his hips back, withdrawing, then stops.

"Yes, like that." She moans, moving her hips beneath him. "Again." She says, trying to push her hips down on him.

"You're sure?" He says, still teasing her, pulling his hips back, as she tries to push forward.

"Of course I'm sure." She shouts, moaning when he still doesn't move. "If you don't start moving, I'll..." She threatens, then moans, as her body protests at the inactivity. "Please." She adds.

"You're not a praying mantis by any chance, I mean you're not going to bite my head off while we're doing this. Are you?" He carried on teasing.

"Depends on which head you present to me." She said, feeling, very frustrated.

He couldn't tease her any longer, his body was so hard, and throbbing, it was threatening to explode. He thrust in to her, felt her rising to meet him, her inner muscles squeezed against his shaft. He moved back and forth against her, creating a rhythm that got more pleasurable at each stroke.

"You want me to stop?" He asked her,teasingly, his voice hoarse, there was no way he could stop.

"No!" She moaned, lowering her hands, she grabbed hold of his buttocks, pulling him against her, driving him deeper. He felt her body tense against him as she climaxed. Driving towards his own release, the pleasure in his body, intensified, then shattered, as he came. Still holding her, he moved to the side, he didn't want to move, but he knew he had to get up. Glancing at Alex, he realised she was almost asleep, so he reluctantly got up and dressed.

Just before he left he leaned over the bed, and placed a kiss on her mouth, and another on her naked breast. Groaning, with frustration, he left.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Doppelgänger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 4 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 4

Alex woke up, and found herself alone, in Sheppard's room. _Reality had been so much better than the dream, she thought. _She grimaced when she saw what time it was, she was supposed to be here to do a job, not laze around in bed. She got up and dressed, then, left Sheppard's room.

She arrived at the briefing room, just in time to hear Sheppard telling them to be on the look out for Kai. She winced, when she saw he was showing them the picture of Kai, which would have been alright, except that the device he wore, made him appear as anyone he liked. She wasn't sure if she should tell Sheppard, she had been ordered not to divulge this piece of information, at all. Closing her eyes, she resigned herself to obeying orders. She watched as the security teams left.

"Do you have any kind of plan on finding Kai." Sheppard asked, her.

"Not really."

"Do you want to join me, I'm just going to patrol the North sector." He asked, expecting her to say, yes.

"No I've got something to do here." She lied.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He told her, his eyes darkening as he ran them down her body.

He thought she'd at least want to join him, but apparently not.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Sheppard had just finished checking the North sector, as was heading back to command centre. He noticed someone up ahead, as he drew closer he realised it was Teyla.

"Teyla, is everything alright?" He asked, she looked confused.

She quickly turned, to face him, "Colonel Sheppard." She said, and began looking behind him, and all around her.

"Is there a problem?" He asked her.

Kai remembered the woman in the Gateroom, saying that Sheppard had a thing for the alien babe. Maybe he could use that to get out of this predicament. The thing is he didn't know what kind of relationship they had, or how close they were.

"No, there's no problem." Kai told him, smiling.

Sheppard looked at Teyla, there was something different about her, but he couldn't see what it was.

"Did you finish checking the area out." He asked her.

"No, not yet. Have you found anything yet." She asked, still smiling at him.

"No." Sheppard replied, he started to feel uncomfortable at the way Teyla was acting, and what was with the constant smiling he thought.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked her again.

She moved closer to him, and Sheppard backed up, until he couldn't back up any more. Teyla was looking at him, as if she expected him to kiss her.

"Colonel Sheppard, I need to see you in the briefing room." Weirs voice spoke through his ear piece.

"I'll be right there." He said, grateful for the excuse to leave.

"Why don't you carry on checking out the area." He said, leaving Teyla, standing there.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Teyla had just finished checking the East sector, and was heading back to command centre, when she turned a corner and bumped in to Colonel Sheppard.

"Colonel Sheppard, I did not know you were here." Teyla said, frowning. _Didn't he say he was checking the North sector? _

"I'm looking for McKay, do you know where he is?" He asked her.

"I would presume, he would be in his lab." She told him, _surely he already knew that._

"Yeah, right. His lab." He looked at her, narrowed his eyes, wondered if she suspected anything.

Teyla then hears Colonel Sheppard's voice in her ear piece, her eyes open wider, as she stares at Sheppard standing in front of her. She taps her ear piece to speak "Colonel Sheppard..."

Sheppard grabs for the ear piece, yanking it from her ear, he throws it on the floor and stomps on it. "You don't want to do that." He says, aggressively.

Teyla is a little shocked by his actions, but more shocked to realise that this can't be Colonel Sheppard. He lunges at her and she quickly moves to the side, but before she can turn around and face him, he attacks her again. He hits her, sending her slamming against the wall. Teyla manages to evade the next hit, she trips him, then follows him down, her knife pressed against his throat.

"Who are you?" She shouts, watching as Colonel Sheppard just smiles back at her.

"Why Teyla, I'm Colonel Sheppard, surely you know that." He laughs.

"You are not Colonel Sheppard."

He grabs her arm, and forces it back, bringing his foot up, he kicks her away from him. Teyla falls back, but quickly gets to her feet, she stands there, watching him advance towards her. For the next few minutes they fight, each of them trading blows, till finally Teyla is knocked backwards, she goes crashing down the flight of stairs, that are behind her. She lies there dazed, and sore, she looks up and sees Sheppard coming down the stairs, towards her. She unsnaps her gun from its holster and points it at him, squeezing her finger, she fires, but she can't focus properly, so she's not sure, if she's shot him. The hazy figure of Sheppard then vanishes, and Teyla feels herself spinning into oblivion.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Sheppard is in the briefing room with Weir and Ronon, when he hears Teyla talking to him over the radio. But she is cut off after a few seconds.

"Teyla?" He tries to contact her. "Teyla, is everything alright?" He keeps trying. "Teyla!" He shouts, cursing when she still doesn't answer. "Something must be wrong." He says, looking over at Ronon. "Come on." He says, standing up, he leaves the briefing room, and goes to look for Teyla.

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Ronon asks, as they walk to the area Teyla was checking.

"I don't know, I hope not." He replies, "It's probably just her radio, malfunctioning."

As they enter the corridor, Sheppard, sees Teyla's earpiece on the floor, crushed as if someone had stepped on it. _Damn, where the hell is she, he wonders. _

"Sheppard." Ronon says, pointing to droplets of blood on the floor. They follow the trail towards the stairs, then they spot her, lying at the bottom of the stairs. Quickly getting down to her, Sheppard checks her pulse.

"How is she?" Ronon asks.

"She's alive." Sheppard says, he just wonders if she has any internal injuries. "Go check around, make sure nobody else is hurt." Sheppard tells Ronon.

Ronon takes off, back up the stairs.

"Teyla." He tries to rouse her.

Teyla can hear Sheppard's voice, can feel him stroking her forehead, but she still feels dazed. A few seconds later, and she opens her eyes, she is shocked to see Sheppard leaning over her. She hits him, then lifting her foot, she pushes him away from her, sending him sprawling backwards on to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sheppard shouts, laying sprawled on the floor, and slightly winded.

He watches Teyla stand up, grab her P90 from the floor and point it at him.

"Who are you?" She asks him.

Sheppard is shocked and a little angry at Teyla's behaviour. "What do you mean, 'who am I'?"

"Who are you?" She asks, again.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, now put that damn gun down!" He says.

"Colonel Sheppard would not attack me, like you did." She tells him.

"I didn't attack you Teyla, I just got here, Ronon and I found you unconscious on the floor."

"You are lying, you are Kai, the infiltrator who we have been looking for."

"Do I look like Kai?" Sheppard ask her.

Teyla, still pointing the gun at Shepard, starts to waver, she's not sure any more.

Seeing Ronon coming down the stairs, Sheppard says "Ask Ronon who I am?"

Teyla turns to look at Ronon, she points her gun at Ronon then back at Sheppard.

"What's going on?" Ronon asks, watching Teyla wave the gun around.

"Teyla here, doesn't believe I'm me."

"Why not?"

"She says I attacked her." Sheppard tells him.

"Somebody attacked me and he looked exactly like you." She tells them.

"We were in the Conference Room, when your radio signal came in. When it was abruptly cut off we got concerned, so we came to find you. We got here a few minutes ago,and found you unconscious on the floor." Sheppard told her.

She lowers her gun and looks at Sheppard "I am sorry, I thought you were Kai."

"Hey, no worries, I'm just glad you didn't shoot me," he says, giving her a smile, "So this guy looked exactly like me?" He asks her.

"Yes, it would be very difficult to tell you apart." She said.

Sheppard remembered meeting Teyla before, and how odd he thought she was acting. Asking her about the meeting, he curses when she tells him that it wasn't her.

_This is turning in to a nightmare, he thought, wondering how on earth Kai, could look like him one minute, and Teyla the next. He needed some answers, and he knew exactly where to get them. _

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Doppelgänger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 5 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 5

Alex was walking along the East sector, trying to find the room Kai had described to her. But not having the same memories as him, she had to follow her instinct. She saw the blank wall, and noticed the symbols on the opposite wall, this could be it, she thought. She ran her hand over the wall, and watched as a door appeared, she entered. Inside the room, she ran her hand over the blank wall, then waited for the opening to appear, when it did, she saw that it was empty. _Had Kai taken it, she wondered._

"Looking for something?" Sheppard asked, from behind her.

Startled, she turned around and faced him, he had a thunderous look on his face.

"I was looking for a box." She said, telling him the truth.

"You're a bit too late, McKay and I found it a few months back." He told her.

"You did! What was in it?" She was curious, Kai had never said what it was, exactly, that he desperately wanted to find. All she knew, was it was in this room, and in the box, that was supposed to be in the hidden space.

"My turn to ask the questions." He bit out, he was angry, wondering exactly who she was, and what she was really doing here. Why was she looking for the box, and how on earth did she know about it.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her out of the room, and along the corridor, towards his quarters, he didn't want to be interrupted. They raised a few glances, as he dragged her along the corridor, and several speculations as to why, he was dragging her.

Alex, glared at his back, and wondered why on earth she was letting him treat her like a piece of baggage. If this had been Kai, doing this, she'd have decked him one, given him a black eye, and a fat lip, for daring to manhandle her. But, with Sheppard, she wasn't sure why she was letting him treat her like this.

Entering his quarters he spun her round and pushed her back on to the bed. She sat there, and glared at him, then she watched him grab a chair, and place it right in front of her, then he sat on the chair, folded his arms, and waited.

It seemed to be ages, before anyone spoke, the way he was looking at her, it was obvious that he knew something.

"So do you have any questions?" She finally asked him.

"Explain to me how a guy, who's over 6 foot tall, has brown hair, and brown eyes, can look like me one minute, and Teyla the next." He asked, watching her closely, trying to see if she was lying to him.

Alex wasn't supposed to say anything, but from Sheppard's description, he already knew, he just didn't know how.

"You're not getting out of here, until I get answers." He told her.

Alex didn't like all the secrecy anyway, so she told him.

"A few months ago, you sent some artefacts back to Earth. Well, they were sent to Area 51, and that's were Kai, stole them from. One of them was the ball device, the other one...well let's just say, it's like a forcefield that surrounds the whole body, only this forcefield, creates an image, over the body of whoever is wearing it."

"So it's not him, who changing to look like other people, it's the device he's wearing."

"Yes, anybody he looks at, any image that he can recall, vividly, he can look like. And it only takes seconds to change from one image to the other."

"So how are we supposed to find him, when he could be anyone."

"Now, you know why you weren't told. The confusion, and panic, it would create. And they weren't sure your people wouldn't get trigger happy, and they want Kai taken alive."

"Anything else I should know?" He asked.

"Yes, Kai may be able to look like the person, and even sound like them, if he hears their voice, but he doesn't have their memories, or their knowledge." She told him.

"Explain the 'added addendum', in your report, about being able to countermand or refuse orders?"

"You have a guy who can look like anyone. Imagine if he looked like Weir, what kind of orders do you think he'd give."

"Point taken."

"What about the 'medical agenda'?" He asked, she lowered her head, so that he couldn't see her face.

"That has nothing to do with anything." She said.

"It must have something to do with this, it specifically states, that no blood samples are to be taken, no scans are to be given, and if you need any kind of operation, Beckett has to get the OK, from the Pentagon, why?"

"The question you're asking, doesn't have a one sentence answer." She told him.

"Take all the time you need." He told her.

Alex lifted her head up and looked at him, he looked like he had all the time in the world, she knew he wouldn't let up till she told him.

"Fine, life story time. My parents, worked in Area 51, before I was born, and continued to work there, after I was born. As I grew up, I became more involved with some of the things they were working on. In fact, some of the children, of the workers, from Area 51, became volunteer guinea pigs." She hesitated, and looked at him.

"Go on." He told her.

"Well whenever they wanted to test something out, one of us would volunteer. One of the tests they did was for the Ancient gene. When they found out we had it, they started doing other tests. One of them, involved a mixture of chemical compounds, they injected us with the compound, and recorded the results. What they found out, was that the chemical compound, somehow awoke inherent memories, that where dormant in the Ancient Genes. We started to see images, from our so called, ancestors, images of Atlantis."

"What kind of images?" He asked, curious.

"Depends on who you ask, everyone had different ones. Mine, where mostly of the city, walking along corridors, working on computer consoles, everyday mundane life."

"And Kai's?"

"Kai's where different, he had more disturbing images, he saw fighting, people dying, artefacts being hidden. He became obsessed with coming to Atlantis, wanted to find something of great importance."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, he never told me. He described the room and where it was supposed to be, but he never told me what it was, he was looking for." Alex looked at Sheppard, watched him ponder, over all the information he had just received. "Is that it, can I go now.?" She asked.

"No you still haven't told me about the 'medical agenda'. Why does Beckett need to OK any medical procedure?"

"We had an adverse reaction to the chemical compound they gave us. What that means, is that our bodies no longer manufactures blood in the normal way, we have to have an injection of the chemical compound to stimulate the body in to producing blood."

"Isn't that dangerous, what if you got injured, wouldn't you bleed to death.?" He asked, not liking what she was telling him.

"Not necessarily, one injection lasts for four weeks. And if you don't get injured, you don't need an injection. But, we have a routine injection every four months."

"What if you haven't had an injection?"

"Then I suggest you get one, fast." She said, "Finished with the questions now?"

"Last one, your 'designation: soldier 10'. What does that mean?"

"It's just a description they gave us, when we had military training, a bit like name and number." She told him, "Satisfied." She asked, him.

"No." He said, his voice low.

"So what else do you want?" She asked, trying to think of what she'd missed. He didn't know anything about her and Kai, and she wasn't about to tell him, not yet anyway.

"You."

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"You asked what I wanted, I want you." He stood up and moved towards her.

Alex scooted back, "You drag me in here, and you now expect me to..."

"I dragged you in here, because one of my team got injured, and I needed some answers." He told her, sitting on the bed.

"Who got hurt?"

"Teyla."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Beckett is keeping her in for observation."

He moved a bit closer to her, leaning over he lightly kissed her mouth, raising his head up, he looked at her, she was watching him, her pupils were so dilated, the blue of her eyes was barely visible. He kissed her again, then lifted his head, but she put her hands on his face and pulled him back down, kissing him, he felt her tongue dancing against his, tasting him. He moved closer to her, till he was half covering her body with his, pressing his groin against her hip, savouring the pressure of her hip against his erection. Pushing his hand beneath her t-shirt he stroked his way up to her breasts, he groaned when his hand grabbed naked skin.

"You're not wearing a bra." He whispered, against her cheek.

"I couldn't find it."

Pushing her t-shirt up he lowered his mouth down to her breast, ran his tongue over the pert nipple, traced the tip of his tongue around it, then drew it in to his mouth,and suckled on the skin. He started kissing his way down her body, trailing his lips across her ribs, and down to her stomach, he pushed her legs open and moved to lie between them. He kissed her stomach, then moved lower, tracing his mouth down to the juncture of her thighs, pressing his mouth over her, he lightly bit. Even through her clothes, she could feel the heat from his mouth, she push her hips against him. Leaning up he unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zip down, grabbing hold of the pants, he started to peel them down her hips, exposing more of her skin.

"Colonel Sheppard, I need to see you in the briefing room right away." Weir's voice, sounded over the radio.

"Mm, not now." He groaned, dropping his head down to her abdomen, pressing his face against her skin, kissing her. He moved up, covering her body with his, _one last kiss, one last touch, before he had to get up, he thought. _Kissing her deeply, he moved his groin against her, pressing his erection firmly in to her stomach, very reluctantly, he got up.

"Why don't you go to the briefing room, I'll follow you in a few minutes." He told her, his voice hoarse, as he tried not to think about being inside her.

Alex, feeling just as frustrated got off the bed and headed out the door.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Alex was in the briefing room with Doctor Weir, and Doctor McKay, who was talking non stop, and moaning about Sheppard attacking him. Alex wasn't sure if she should say anything, she decided to keep quiet, and let Sheppard explain.

"He attacked me, he hit me, and then he tried to strangle me..." McKay shouted, pointing at Sheppard, who had just entered the briefing room, with Ronon. His hair looked damp, so obviously he'd showered, Alex just wished she'd been there.

"I did not attack you Rodney." Sheppard told him.

McKay was getting very flustered and worked up, he started pacing back and forth.

"No, it must have been your evil twin then, because he looked exactly like you." McKay shouted.

"When did this happen?" Sheppard asked him.

"Half an hour ago,"

"I was in my room with Alex half an hour ago." Sheppard told him.

Everyone in the room looked at him, speculation, rife.

"I was questioning her!" He said defensively.

"Yeah, you probably had your tongue half way down her throat." McKay said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Sheppard asked him, narrowing his eyes he looked at McKay threateningly.

"Nothing." McKay mumbled.

"If it had been me McKay, I wouldn't have attacked you, I'd have just shot you." Sheppard told McKay.

"You already tried that." McKay told him, lifting his chin up, he gave Sheppard a nasty look.

"The guy who attacked you, was..." Sheppard tried to explain.

"You!" McKay shouted.

"No it was not me, it was Kai!" He told them.

"Funny, I didn't know you'd changed your name." McKay said, still not believing.

Sheppard glared at McKay, till he shut up, then explained to Weir about Kai, and how he was able to change his appearance and look like anyone. This little piece of information, got McKay's curiosity fired up. He started asking questions about the device. But Alex couldn't tell him, because she'd never had anything to do with it.

"So now that we know this," Weir said, specifically looking at Alex, as if it were her fault, "how are we going to capture him?" She asked looking around at everyone.

"I suggest that you have everyone confined to their quarters, the less people there are walking around, the easier it will be to capture him." Alex said, when nobody spoke.

"That would be fine, except that we can't confine our people in their rooms for an indefinite period of time, I mean we don't know how long it will take to capture Kai, do we." Weir pointed out.

"When he attacked you, what was he after?" Sheppard asked McKay.

"The box we found in the east sector."

"Did you give it to him?" Alex asked.

"No." McKay said, _he wasn't stupid_.

"If he thinks McKay's got the box, he'll go after him again." Alex told them.

"What!" McKay shouted, looking at Weir, "I need a security detail, at least four men, and I..."

"Do you think we could use him as bait?" Sheppard asked her, a plan formulating in his head.

"Bait, you want to use me as bait. No! I am not going to be used as bait, use her as bait, give her the box and tell him she's got it." McKay said, pointing at Alex.

"Please people, we need to come up with a viable solution, now lets sit down, and figure out how we are going to do this." Weir shouted over all the talking.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Doppelgänger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 6 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 6

McKay, is standing at the table, in his lab, working away, muttering to himself about Beckett, and worms on hooks, and how he'd like to give Sheppard a taste of his own medicine, and shoot him.

"McKay, do you have that box?" Alex asked, as she enters his lab.

McKay, jumped about a foot in the air, when he heard her voice, he quickly turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed. "What do you want it for?" He asked her.

"I need to check it over." She told him, she glanced around the room as if she where looking for it.

"You can't have it, Sheppard told me not to give it to you." He informed her.

"Look, just give me the box, and I'll go." She said, her voice, rising slightly.

"Go ask Sheppard." He told her, waving his hand towards the door, in a dismissive gesture.

Alex grabbed the back of McKay's neck, and slammed his face down on to the work surface. "Give me the damn box." She snarled, at him.

"Let him go, now." Ronon, told her harshly.

She turned her head slightly to look at Ronon, he had his blaster pointed at her. She then looked down at McKay, whom she still had pressed to the work surface.

"I said let him go!" Ronon shouted, louder. Moving closer to Alex.

Alex let go of McKay's neck, turned to face Ronon, and calculated his position. He was standing just a few feet in front of her. She stepped a pace closer, raised her hands as if in surrender, and slowly turned her back to him. Ronon held his blaster in his right hand, she took one step forward then spun around fast, towards the left, slamming her right hand, hard, into his solar plexus, and looping her left arm over his right arm, sliding her arm down his arm as he bent over, she grabbed his gun. She was just about to point his own gun at him, but Ronon ran forward barrelling in to her, not stopping until they had exited the lab, and crashed into the wall, outside, in the corridor. Alex dropped Ronon's gun, as she went to reach it, Ronon grabbed her by the shoulders dragged her away from the wall, then he threw her against the other wall, releasing her as he did. He turned back to get his blaster, but before he reached it, Alex came over and brought her knee up, in to his chest, and brought her hands down on to his back. Knocking Ronon to the ground, right next to his gun, so he grabbed it and turned, but Alex had fled, Ronon got up and chased after her. He saw her heading round the corner, and increased his speed.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Alex was walking along the corridor when she heard the sound of running behind her, turning she looked to see what it was, she froze. She was looking at herself, Kai was imitating her. As he ran past she gave chase, but she watched as he changed his image, from her, to a man. Then she saw him head through one of the doors up ahead. She hadn't been able to see the man's features, but she didn't care, at least she knew he was in that room.

She didn't hear the footsteps behind her, but she felt the hard crushing body that knocked her over. Instinctively she fought back, escaping, from the clutches of Ronon. Getting to her feet, she didn't have a chance to say anything, he raised his hand with his gun in it, Alex didn't want to fight Ronon, but he wasn't exactly in a listening mood. So she spun around, raised her foot, and kicked the blaster from his hand. This didn't faze Ronon one bit, he just pulled his knife out and ran at her, she just about managed to pull her body back, out of the swinging arc of the knife. When he swiped the knife towards her again, she knew she had to get away from him, if she didn't want to fight. She headed towards the door Kai had gone through, when she entered the room, she saw that it was the mess hall.

There were only a few people in there, but anyone of them could be Kai, or none of them, she realised, as she saw the door on the opposite wall. She turned, and saw Ronon, a few feet behind her, his fist coming straight at her, she pulled back, but couldn't escape a glancing blow which knocked her against the tables, knocking plates and glasses everywhere.

Sheppard, came running in to the mess hall, his eyes focused on Ronon and Alex.

"Ronon, what the hell are you doing?" He shouted, he didn't know who was who.

"It's not Alex, it's Kai, he attacked McKay."Ronon shouted.

Sheppard looked at the scene before him, and found it very hard to watch, even knowing that it was Kai, and not Alex. It still looked like Alex, and watching Ronon fighting with her, hitting her. He winced, as he saw one of Ronon's blows, connecting with her stomach. He actually lowered his head, he found it so hard to watch.

"Ronon, I'm not Kai." Alex shouted, but Ronon wasn't listening.

Ronon, holding his knife in his hand, lunged at her, instinctively, Alex, turned sideways, to escape from the blade, but it nicked her hip. As his arm passed in front of her, she grabbed it, then pulled her left hand back, and was just about to thrust her hand against his elbow, which would either break it, or cause serious damage. She hesitated,she knew he was only doing this, because he thought she was Kai. She let go of his arm, she started backing away, moving towards the other door, intending to escape, but Ronon turned and rammed his shoulder in to her, sending her sprawling on to the floor.

"Ronon! Don't!" Sheppard shouted, running over as fast as he could, but he wasn't quick enough, Ronon had already slammed his body in to her, Sheppard watched as she was sent crashing to the ground, Ronon moving towards her holding the knife.

"Ronon! It's not Kai." Sheppard shouted, at him.

"I saw him attack McKay." Ronon said, keeping his eyes on Alex, who was sprawled on the floor, face down.

"If you'd been fighting Kai, you'd have a shattered elbow now." Sheppard told him. He'd see her pulling her hand back to smash into Ronon's arm, then he'd seen her stop, and he'd realised that this was Alex, and not Kai.

Alex, stayed where she was, she needed to get her breath back, and her stomach hurt like hell, Ronon had a hell of a hit, she thought, moaning quietly as her stomach protested at any movement.

"Alex, are you alright?" Sheppard asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Just sore I think." She said, glancing sideways at him. Now that all the fighting was over, and her adrenaline was fading, she felt tired.

"Can you get up?" Sheppard ask her, grabbing her arm, he tried to turn her over, on to her back. But stopped when she cried out, and started to complain that her stomach hurt. He imagined it was the blow she'd taken from Ronon.

Watching her lower her head to the floor, and seeing her eyes close, Sheppard got a little more worried. "Did you bang your head, when you fell?" He asked, wondering if she had concussion.

"I don't think so." She answered.

Sheppard, then saw the stain, spreading out from beneath her, his face drained of colour. "Alex, when did you last have an injection?" He asked, calmly, not wanting to alarm her.

"I don't know it was months ago, why?"

"Ronon, get Beckett, tell him it's urgent." Sheppard told Ronon, quietly. Ronon quickly headed out the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think you've cut yourself, so we'll just get Beckett to have a look, and then he can give you an injection. He'll have you fixed up, in no time." He told her. Looking towards the door, wondering why Beckett, was taking so long.

A minute or so later, Beckett came in to the mess hall.

"How you feeling, lass?" Beckett asked her, "Does this hurt." He continued, checking her all over, before attempting to turn her over.

"No, just my stomach." She told him, tensing when he moved his hand beneath her. She cursed, and moaned, when they turned her over, the pain hurt like hell.

There was a large pool of blood beneath her, and they could see what the problem was. Pieces of broken glass had penetrated her stomach, and the blood was flowing profusely, from the wounds.

Alex was getting extremely tired, she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Will she be alright?" Sheppard, asked Beckett.

"She'll be fine." Beckett assured him. Placing her on to a gurney, he transported her to the infirmary.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

In the infirmary, Beckett removed several pieces of glass from Alex's stomach, cleaned and stitched the wounds up. Becket kept looking up, his eyes drawn, to Colonel Sheppard, who was prowling around the infirmary, looking very anxious.

"What about getting the OK from the Pentagon." Sheppard asked.

"Stuff their OK's, she needs medical attention now, not next bloody week." Beckett told him, angry, at such a stupid order. He asked one of the nurses to get an injection for Alex.

The nurse opened the case which the injections where in, and found it empty.

"There are no injections Doctor."

"What?" Beckett turned around, and saw the empty case.

"What the bloody hell's going on, did no one check the case when it was delivered." He asked her.

"No, we assumed..."

"How many times have I told you, you don't assume anything, you always check. Now see if anyone has removed them." He told, the embarrassed, nurse. "Now." He said, when she didn't move.

"What if you can't find the injections, what will happen to Alex?" Sheppard asked, looking at Beckett, he didn't want to think about such consequences, but he had to know.

"I truly don't know, but I'm sure we'll find the injections. Somebody probably removed them from the case, and put them some place else." He told Sheppard, he hadn't seen Colonel Sheppard, this upset, in quit a while.

Twenty minutes later, and it was confirmed, there where no injections, and never had been.

"What about a blood transfusion?" Sheppard asked Beckett.

"That is a viable solution, but from her medical records it's only a very temporary measure."

"So long as it works, it doesn't matter how temporary it is, does it?"

"When I say 'very temporary' I'm talking about a few hours." Beckett told him, then watched, as Sheppard closed his eyes, and turned away from him.

Sheppard moved over to Alex, and stood beside the bed, her face looked very pale, "Alex," he said, his voice very low "Alex, can you hear me." He asked, bending down till his mouth was close to her ear.

She stirred, moved her head to the side, and opened her eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked him, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Yes," Sheppard answered, then found himself swallowing a lump, that had lodged in his throat. "Alex, the injections you have, do you have any in your quarters." He asked, thinking that there was a chance she might have one with her. She didn't answer, and he couldn't get a response out of her. He lowered his mouth down to hers, and kissed her, reluctantly he pulled away. Turning, he headed out of the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Becket, shouted after him.

"To check her quarters."

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Sheppard stood in the doorway of her quarters, looking around, then he entered and began searching the room for any kind of injection. Ten minutes later he stood in the middle of the room, he'd looked everywhere, and hadn't found anything. He didn't know what else to do. He looked at the lamp, sitting on the small table, picking it up, he threw it forcefully, against the wall, and watched it shatter. Turning around he booted the small table the lamp had been sitting on. Then he swiped his arm across every surface, till there was nothing left standing, then he proceeded to break, smash, and pummel everything in the room he could get his hands on. When there was nothing left in the room to break, he leaned his back against the wall, and slid down till he was sitting on the floor. Bringing his knees up he rested his elbows on them and dropped his face down in to his hands.

He didn't know you could feel such intense pain, after only knowing someone for a day or two, he didn't like it, he didn't want it, and he couldn't stop it.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Doppelgänger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 7 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 7

In the infirmary, Alex, became a little more lucid, she remembered someone saying something, about there being no injections, she turned her head and saw Doctor Beckett. She must have made a noise, because he turned and looked at her.

"Alex?" He came over to her.

"You need an injection, for me?" She asked him.

"Yes, lass, we do." Beckett nodded.

"Ask Kai, for one." She told him.

"Aye, we'll do that, don't worry your pretty head about it, you just rest." Beckett told her, he called Ronon, and told him to find Colonel Sheppard. But before Ronon had a chance to leave the infirmary, Sheppard came strolling in.

"Colonel Sheppard, we were just about to look for you." Beckett told him.

Immediately, thinking something had happened, Sheppard glanced over to where Alex was, and saw that she was awake. He turned back to look at Beckett.

"We might know where to get an injection for Alex." Beckett told him.

"Where?"

"Alex mentioned Kai." Beckett told him. Sheppard, frowned at Alex, she looked more alert than before. He walked over to her.

"Alex, how do we get an injection for you, off Kai?" He asked her. She gave him a smile.

"You just ask him." She told him.

"And he'll hand it over, just like that." Sheppard said, with disbelief.

"Of course, he will."

"Why 'of course'?" Sheppard asked, her, wondering why she sounded so positive, as to what the guy would do. She didn't answer him.

Sheppard made the message himself, asking Kai for the injection, over the radio, which was relayed throughout the city, then they waited.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Teyla, who'd dismissed herself from the infirmary, against Beckett's express wishes, was walking along the corridor. As she passed an open doorway, she was suddenly grabbed from behind, and dragged inside the room.

"Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you." The male voice, told her, as she struggled, to get free. "Calm down and I'll let you go." He told her, loosening his hold on her.

Teyla stopped struggling, and felt the man's arms, loosening, and falling away from her. She quickly turned to look who it was. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was, Kai. He stood over six foot tall, his brown hair was short, almost military style short, wearing khaki combats and a black t-shirt, he looked just like the marines who were based on Atlantis. He smiled at her, but Teyla was remembering the last time she had met Kai, when he looked like Colonel Sheppard. She also remembered how he'd attacked her.

_Kai could see the looks she was giving him, he could see the confusion, the anger, and was that a hint of attraction, he could see in her eyes, probably just wishful thinking on his part, he thought. _

"I never meant for you to get hurt, before, I didn't realise you were so close to the stairs." He said, trying to apologise for hurting her.

"What do you want?" Teyla asked, ignoring his apology, she was deciding what to do.

Kai, pulled out two syringes from his pack and walked towards her, watched her back away from him. He placed them on the surface, and moved back.

"That's for Alex." He told her, watching her pick the syringes up, and look at them.

"How did she get hurt?" He asked, he was curious as to how Alex had been hurt.

"I've been told it was your fault." Teyla, told him bluntly.

"What do you mean my fault?" Kai asked.

"When you looked like Alex, and you ran away from Ronon. Ronon assumed that the real Alex was you."

"You mean he attacked Alex, didn't he know it was her." Kai, cursed, he hadn't realised, he thought the guy would have know it was the real Alex.

"No, and when Alex tried to tell him, he wouldn't listen, he just thought you were saying it to get away."

"So how was she hurt."

"She fell on to glass, cutting her stomach." Teyla watched him closely, he truly seemed to be upset, but that could just be a ruse, she didn't know the guy, so she couldn't say what his character was like.

They stood there watching each other, Teyla wondered what she should do, should she try to capture Kai, or just let him walk away.

"I suggest you get that syringe to Alex as quick as possible." Kai told her, he knew she was thinking about trying to capture him, he could see the calculating way she was looking at him, as if she were playing out the capture in her head. He watched her, hesitate, then leave, Kai, sighed, he wouldn't mind a friendly tussle with Teyla, he found her very attractive. Maybe next time, he told himself, getting out of the room before anyone came looking for him.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Teyla entered the infirmary, and handed the syringes to Beckett, who immediately gave Alex an injection. Sheppard asked Teyla about what had happened.

"The guy just gave you them?" He asked, her.

"Yes, he also apologised for hurting me." she told him.

"Nice of him." Sheppard remarked, sarcastically.

"I believe he truly meant the apology." Teyla told him, "He also looked upset that he'd been the cause of Alex's injuries, he believed that Ronon would realise that it was the real Alex and not him." Teyla said.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes, and looked at her, "Teyla?" He said, as if in question.

"I assure you Colonel I am not Kai."

"Well you would say that, wouldn't you, I mean it's not as if you're gonna turn around and admit that you're Kai, is it?" He said, watching her reactions closely.

"Then I would suggest, that you lock me up, Colonel, until you are sure." Teyla, told him.

Sheppard, wasn't sure, "You remember when we first met, and you offered me lemonade." He asked her.

"No, I don't remember that."

"You don't." He tensed, at her answer.

"I remember offering you, tea." She said, watching the relief appear on his face.

"Just making sure." He told her, grinning. He moved over to Alex and Beckett.

"So is everything alright, now." He asked, Beckett.

"Aye, she'll be fine, just needs to rest for a while, then she can be released. But she'll still need to be careful, we don't want her tearing the stitches in her stomach."

Sheppard, watched Alex sleeping, she didn't look as pale as she did before, he brushed her hair back from her face, felt his emotions building, so he pulled his hand back and turned away, he wasn't sure he wanted this.

"Teyla, could you do a favour, for me." He asked her.

"What is it?"

"Could you have someone fix Alex's room up?"

He saw Teyla angle her head as she looked at him, saw her brow rise. "I was looking for an injection, and made a bit of a mess." He told her.

"Yes, I will make sure someone fixes it up." She assured him.

Sheppard looked at his watch, it was very late, he realised. Seeing as everything was alright he left the infirmary and headed to his quarters. He realised that he still had unanswered questions, why had Kai handed over the injections so readily. Sheppard thought of the guy as a rogue, someone who had turned, but the guys actions didn't place him in that category. And Teyla saying that the guy had apologised to her, what the hell was that all about.

As he passed McKay's lab he saw Rodney still in there.

"McKay, did you manage to look through the box?" He asked him.

"Sheppard." McKay, said warily. "Are you, you?" He asked.

"Yes, are you, you?" Sheppard responded.

"Of course I am." McKay, said annoyingly.

"What's your real name?" Sheppard asked him. He watched the anger rising in McKay, his face looked like it was about to explode. Sheppard smiled, and waited for McKay to answer.

"Well." Sheppard, prompted McKay.

"Meredith." McKay, said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Sheppard asked, putting his hand to his ear, and leaning closer to McKay.

"Meredith!" McKay, said louder.

"I didn't know you'd changed your name." Sheppard said, parodying McKay, from earlier, in the briefing room.

"Very funny." McKay, snarled, angry that Sheppard had made him say it.

"Relax, McKay, at least we know it's really you."

"Yes, but we don't know if it's really you, do we?" McKay said.

"No you don't." Sheppard said, looking at McKay, and giving him a sly grin. Sheppard left the room and grinned, he could hear Rodney blabbering away in his lab. Sheppard didn't see the young woman standing behind the wall, didn't see her change to look like him.

Kai, looking like Sheppard entered McKay's lab, checking to see that Ronon wasn't around.

"What do you want now?" McKay asked, looking up to see Sheppard.

When Sheppard smiled at him, something told McKay, that this wasn't the real Sheppard.

"Hey McKay, you never said, if you got a chance to look through the box." Sheppard said from the doorway.

Sheppard, stopped in the doorway, McKay was standing next to Sheppard, or Kai, who looked like him.

"Nice to meet you, Kai." Sheppard said, harshly.

"Colonel Sheppard." Kai responded.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Doppelgänger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 8 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 8

McKay, looked from one Sheppard to the other, then he started edging towards the Sheppard in the doorway.

"Maybe I chose the wrong image to portray." Kai said, pressing his fingers against his chest. His body immediately started changing, the hazy, forcefield like appearance, rippled over his body, then began to take shape.

McKay, stopped, fascinated by the visual sight, of Kai changing from Sheppard, to Teyla.

"Let's see how you like fighting against your girlfriend." Kai said, looking at Sheppard for a reaction. But Sheppard didn't show any reaction,

"Teyla, isn't Sheppard's girlfriend. And were not sure, about the other one..." McKay, automatically corrected Kai's mistake, and would have carried on, if Sheppard hadn't spoken.

"Shut up, McKay." Sheppard, said quietly, but threateningly. He saw Kai, stiffen, at McKay's little revelation. He hadn't been expecting to be contradicted. He saw Kai, shifting his feet, restlessly, he looked a little agitated. Sheppard wondered why.

"The other one?" Kai asked, still watching Sheppard.

"Yes, A..." McKay, couldn't stop his automatic answering. Sheppard, interrupted him before he could finish.

"McKay! If you don't keep quiet, I'll shoot you." Sheppard told him, all the time keeping his eyes on Kai. He could see Kai, thinking, saw his eyes widen, as if he had thought of something.

McKay's, mutinous pout, was back, as he glared at Sheppard.

"The other one, wouldn't be Alex, by any chance, would it McKay?" Kai asked, still not quite believing it.

McKay, opened his mouth, to speak, but decided against it when he saw Sheppard take a step closer to him. He backed up a few steps, towards Kai, then he found himself in a dilemma, he didn't know which way to go. Should he move closer to the guy who had hit him, tried to strangle him, and slammed his face against the desk. Or should he move closer to Shepard, who had hit him, threatened him with bodily harm, on many occasions, and, had finally resorted to shooting him. And, who was now, looking at him, as if he were about to add murder, to the list. McKay couldn't decide, as he looked from one to the other.

"McKay, get out of here." Sheppard told him, but McKay didn't move.

"Why don't you just give me what I want?" Kai said. "It's no good to anyone else." He told them.

"What is it you want?" Sheppard asked, wary of the guys tactics, he didn't trust him.

"Show me the box and I'll tell you, if it's in there."

Sheppard wasn't about to let this guy anywhere near the box.

Kai shifted his position, took a step towards McKay, at the same time he pressed his fingers to his chest, changing from Teyla, back to Sheppard.

McKay, seeing Kai move towards him, quickly decided, Sheppard by the door was a better choice.

"McKay, get a security detail down here.!" Sheppard told McKay, as he passed by him.

Kai, knew he only had a few minutes, it wouldn't be long enough to find the box, so he moved towards Sheppard, intent on leaving. When he was a few feet in front of Sheppard, he grabbed an item from the work bench and threw it at Sheppard, who, raised his arm up, and knocked the item away. Kai, then threw a punch, but Sheppard was already moving back, and throwing a punch of his own, which hit Kai on the chin, jerking his head back. Kai, rammed his hands against Sheppard, pushing him back, and tried to exit through the door, but Sheppard put his foot out, tripping him. Kai, got up fast, but not fast enough, Sheppard came behind him, pushing him face first, in to the wall. Twisting his arm up his back, disabling him. Kai, kicked his foot out at Sheppard's shin, causing Sheppard to lose his grip slightly, this gave Kai, some leeway. He threw his head back, and butted Sheppard, catching him in the face, then he twisted around, and pulled his arm free.

Sheppard was slightly dazed, and Kai took the opportunity to run, but Sheppard grabbed him before he got more than a few feet away, sending both of them rolling across the floor. Sheppard, didn't realise that Kai had changed his image again, while they were wrestling, it wasn't till Sheppard, was about to pummel his fist in to Kai's face, that he saw it. Drawing his fist back, he'd gone to hit Kai, only to see Alex beneath him. He knew it was Kai, but seeing the image of Alex, threw him, and he hesitated.

Kai, glared at Sheppard's reaction, _so it was true, Alex was involved with this guy, he thought._ He hit Sheppard, dislodging him, and then managed to get up. Kai's, anger grew, as he thought about Sheppard and Alex, he saw security men headed towards them, so he turned to run, but not before he rammed his elbow back in to Sheppard's chest, as Sheppard came up behind him, Sheppard fell to the floor clutching his chest. Watching Kai, get away, again.

Sheppard, drew his breath in harshly, and groaned at the pain,_ he was sure he'd cracked a few ribs._

"Colonel Sheppard, are you alright?" one of his security team asked.

"Sure, I'm fine," He answered hoarsely, _or I will be when I manage to get some air in to my lungs, he thought. _Rolling on to his back, still clutching his ribs.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Sheppard, was lying on a bed in the infirmary, the x-ray confirming that he hadn't cracked any ribs, just bruised them. Now he was just resting, waiting for the pain killers to kick in. He rubbed his fingers against his forehead, feeling for a bump, he winced as he pressed a little too hard. Moving his fingers down to his cheek, he traced his fingers along the cut, which he'd received when Kai, had butted him.

"Stop doing that." Beckett said, brushing Sheppard's hand away, and placing a plaster over the cut, "There, all done." He told him.

"I can go now."

"Yes you can go."

Getting off the bed, he headed towards the door, stopping when he saw Alex, she was still asleep. He moved closer to her, it hadn't even been a day, and he found that he missed her. Missed the banter between them, missed seeing her walking around, watching her butt wiggle, and he definitely missed the sex.

"She's fine Colonel." Beckett said, from behind him.

"Yeah, I know." He said, then left the infirmary.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

The next day

Alex was on one of the balconies, sitting on a bench, with several files stacked up next to her. Since Beckett had told her to rest today, she had decided to review some of the personnel files. The files she was reviewing belonged to Sheppard, Ronon, McKay, and Teyla, since Kai seemed to be imitating them a lot. She had been reading for a while, her eyes were a little bleary, so she put the file down. She put her hand in to her pocket and pulled out a ring, the gold band was plain and simple, but the huge diamond sitting on top of the gold band wasn't simple, in fact it was an intricate piece of technology. She just wondered if she'd get a chance to use it.

She heard a noise, and quickly put the ring back in to her pocket, looking up she saw, Sheppard, standing in the doorway. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the bruising on his forehead, and the plaster across his cheek.

"Teyla said, you were here." He said, walking over to sit near by.

"What happened to you?" She asked, sitting up, to take a closer look at him.

"Kai, decided to pay McKay, a little visit yesterday."

"Is McKay, alright?" She asked, sounding a little worried.

"He's fine, he wasn't the one who almost had his ribs broken." He said, feeling a little put out by her concern for McKay. He could do with a little TLC, himself.

"Ooh, are they painful?" She asked, indicating to his ribs, she knew how painful it could be.

"Only when I breath." he told her, which obviously meant, all the time. He sounded like he wanted some sympathy.

"Shouldn't you be in bed." She asked.

"Is that an invitation?" He asked, glancing at her.

She was sitting sideways on the bench, facing him, she thought about if for a few seconds, "Could be." she answered. Then watched, as he moved closer to her, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

She opened her eyes wide, "Are you sure you're alright, I mean, if you're in that much pain." she asked, not believing he was capable of anything, except sleeping.

"Whether I'm lying down, or standing up, I still have to breath. So it doesn't make any difference where I am, or what I'm doing, I'll still be in pain." he said sitting next to her. "You could give me a little help here." he remarked, giving her an expression of pain.

"A little," she laughed, "Looks more like a lot to me." She was still sitting sideways, she moved closer, sliding one of her legs behind his back, between him and the wall, she placed her other leg over his knees, so it looked like she was straddling his side.

He put his arm around her her waist, his face turned towards her, she leaned closer, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and kissed him. Lifting her mouth up she moved across his lips, placing little kisses at each move, on his cheek, his chin, down to his neck, then she moved to his ear, and started tugging on his ear with her teeth.

Lifting her head up she looked at the bruise on his forehead, placed a kiss there, then she moved to his cheek, where the small plaster was, and kissed that.

"I hope Kai didn't get off scot-free," She told him.

"No, I got a few good hits on him, and I saw a few cuts on his face." He said, not really sure if it was true, he wasn't actually taking inventory at the time. Just trying to catch the guy.

He lifted his other arm up and placed his hand at the back of her head, pulling her face closer as he kissed her, holding her while he deepened the kiss, stroking his hand down her neck, he turned to get a better hold. He winced, then moaned, as he twisted his body too far, causing his ribs to protest.

"Is that pain, or pleasure?" she asked, raising her head to look at him.

"Both." he admitted, closing his eyes, as another twinge ran through his ribs.

Alex grabbed hold of his t-shirt and pulled it up, she looked at the mass of bruising, that discoloured his ribs and abdomen. She couldn't resist stroking her hand across his skin, but she pulled her hand back, when his stomach muscles contracted at her touch, and she heard him moaned, whether it was pain or pleasure, she didn't know.

"You really should be in bed." she said, concerned about him.

"I thought that's where all this, was leading to."

"I mean alone."

"It's no fun alone." he said, stroking his hand along her thigh, that was resting across his lap.

"You don't need fun, you need rest." she told him.

"I'll go to bed, if you come with me." he told her, and waited for her answer.

"No sex, just sleep." She told him.

He looked right at her, trying to judge whether she meant it or not, she didn't waver or look away. "We'll see how it goes." He said, not committing himself to an answer, he stroked his hand higher up her thigh.

"OK, let me finish with these, and then we'll see about getting you in to bed." She told him, watched as he gave her a big grin, satisfied, at getting his own way. "Why don't you go to your quarters and I'll follow you, when I've finished here." she said.

He frowned, wondering if she was playing him. "Fine, but if you're more than fifteen minutes." He warned, "If I have to walk back down here, me being in so much pain, then you owe me." he added, clutching his ribs, as if he were in pain right now, he wondered if he'd taken it too far, when he saw the look she gave him.

"Owe you what?" she asked him, trying to keep a straight face.

"What ever I want." He said, chancing it.

"I'll think about it." she told him, then smiled.

"Right, fifteen minutes from now." He said, standing up, he moved towards the door. "You owe me." he said.

"Not yet I don't." she told him.

"You will." He said grinning, then left.

She started gathering all the files together, placing the pad and pen on top, she was just about to pick them up, when she heard a noise, looking up she saw Sheppard standing in the doorway.

"What now, did you forget something?" She asked, leaving the files on the table. She stood up and looked at him.

"Yes, I forgot something." He told her, his voice low.

She watched him walk towards her, then he stopped in front of her, she could see his eyes moving over her face, over her body. Then he leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, he lowered his face in to the crook of her neck, and began kissing her. Moving his lips across her shoulder, then back up to her neck, across her cheek, she felt him squeezing her hard, she winced at the slight pain to her bruised stomach, she frowned, surely this was hurting his ribs.

As soon as he placed his mouth over hers, she knew it wasn't Sheppard. She tried to pull free but he had too strong a hold on her. She also realised that now, was the only time she would get a chance with Kai, so she reached in to her pocket, managed to find the ring, then she slipped the ring on to her finger, turning it so that the diamond was in the palm of her hand. Kai was too busy kissing her to notice what she was doing. But, before she had a chance to do anything, he pulled back, and looked at her.

She saw him touch his fingers to his chest, and watched as he changed back to himself.

"That's better, isn't it?" He asked her.

"If you say so." She said, non-committal.

She noticed that his hair was much shorter than when she'd seen him last, which was over a year ago. The only communication they'd had, since then had been over the phone, Kai, always seemed to need someone to talk to, and he didn't have anyone else. So she'd listened to him.

He still had his arms wrapped around her, she could feel him pulling her even closer, against him. All she wanted to do was hit him, but she couldn't, not yet, she needed to stay close to him, this would probably be the only chance she got.

"I hear you have a new lover." He said, his eyes narrowed as he watched her closely. "Sheppard must be a fast worker, to bed you so quick." He said, coarsely.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"Oh I believe this one, judging by how Sheppard reacted to the sight of you, and how you reacted just now."

"What has this got to do with you?" She asked, wondering when she'd get the chance, she needed.

"You're mine." He told her.

"Not any more, not for over a year." She told him.

"We'll see about that." He said, pushing his hand in to her short hair, he tugged, pulling her head back, exposing her throat. He started kissing her, roughly, scraping his teeth across her skin. Alex moaned at the rough handling from Kai, as he pressed his body hard against her stomach, which was still sore. She knew now was the perfect opportunity, so placing her hands behind his neck, she pressed the diamond part of the ring against his skin, at the same time she dug her nails in to his neck, to distract him, from the slight pain that the diamond would cause. He didn't seem to notice what she'd done.

Alex decided it was time to escape from his clutches, she'd done what she wanted to, now it was time to get away.

She moaned, loudly, as if she where in a lot of pain. "Kai, you're hurting." She said, trying to pull her stomach back.

As if remembering that she had been hurt, he loosened his hold on her, lifted his head up to look at her. Alex put her hands on his chest, lightly, as if she were just resting them there, then when she felt his arms loosen even more, she pushed her hands forcefully against his chest , knocking him away from her.

He stood there glaring at her, angry that his plan had been thwarted. When she saw him moving towards her she turned and headed towards the door, but escape wasn't her intention. As Kai, came up behind her fast, she suddenly stopped, when he was right behind her, she drew her elbow forward and rammed it back in to him, heard him yelp, as her elbow caught him in the ribs, then she heard him curse.

He knew why she'd done it, and it angered him, to know that she'd done it for Sheppard. He clutched his ribs, wondering if she'd broken them, the pain was so intense. He knew he wasn't up to fighting, not while he was in pain. So he took out the stun gun he'd taken from one of the security guys, and he pointed it at Alex. She glared at him, and he almost didn't do it, but it was the only way he could guarantee his escape. He fired the stun gun, and watched as Alex fell to the floor, unconscious.

He was about to leave, when some perverse, childishness, took hold of him. He picked Alex up from the floor, cursing as his ribs protested at the act, and he laid her down on the bench. He pushed her t-shirt up, exposing her breasts, then he picked up the marker pen from the top of the files, and he wrote on to her skin. _Let's see what Sheppard thinks of that, he thought, smiling to himself. _Then he left.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Doppelgänger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 9 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

A/N (Shower scene written for Debby)

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 9

Sheppard looked at his watch, it had been over half an hour, and she still wasn't here, so he headed back to the balcony. He walked outside, on to the balcony, and found her, asleep on the bench. He moved closer, frowned, when he saw her t-shirt pushed up, exposing her bruised stomach. But there was something else, he could see something black on her skin.

He sat down beside her, pushed her t-shirt a little higher, exposing her breasts, and froze at what he saw. He clenched his jaw,and stared at the writing on her skin, between her breasts, reading down, Kai had written the word 'MY', then beneath her breasts he'd written 'PROPERTY'. He pulled her t-shirt down, _he'd kill him when he got his hands on him._

Alex?" He shook her shoulder, tried to rouse her. "Alex, come on, wake up." He felt her pulse, it felt fine. Cupping his hand against her cheek, he rubbed his thumb across her skin. "Alex!" He shouted, louder.

After a few moments she began stirring, she opened her eyes and saw Sheppard. She backed up, moving further away from him.

He watched as she shrank back from him, lowered her eyes.Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes, just a bit of a headache." She told him, her eyes still lowered.

"What happened?" he asked, wondering what Kai had done to her.

"Kai, he..." she said, but didn't finish, she was looking every where but at him. "I wasn't concentrating, I got distracted." She told him, still avoiding eye contact.

"What do you mean, you where distracted?" He asked.

"I wasn't expecting him to..." She said, trailing off, before she finished telling him.

He reached his hand out to her t-shirt, and watched her jerk back. She tensed as he took hold of her t-shirt, and raised it.

"Kai, left a little message." He told her.

She pulled her t-shirt up higher, and looked down at the writing on her skin.

She wasn't that easily distracted, and he wondered what it was that had distracted her. It suddenly dawned on him, when he thought about how she was reacting to him, what the problem was, why she wouldn't look at him, why she'd pulled back from him.

"You thought it was me didn't you." He stated, rather than asked.

She didn't speak, but she nodded her head. He moved closer to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him, smothering a groan, as his ribs protested. It took about ten seconds for her to respond to him, he felt her hands burrowing beneath his shirt, her fingers stroking against his skin, then she pressed her face against his chest.

Alex hadn't really been sure if it was Sheppard or Kai, she was looking at, till now.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, quietly.

She knew immediately what he was asking her. "No, he wouldn't do that." She told him.

"Do you know why he wrote the words 'My Property' on your skin?" He asked, he felt her body tense in his arms.

"He hates letting go of anything, that he thinks belongs to him." She said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"And he thinks you belong to him. Why?"

"Because we used to be involved." She told him.

He'd suspected that she'd been involved with Kai, so he wasn't surprised by her answer.

"How long has it been since you and he...?" He asked, but didn't finish the question, he just waited for her to answer.

"Over a year."

"And you haven't had any contact with him for a year."

"Only over the phone, when he was telling me about the artefacts, from Atlantis."

"So he wrote on you because he's jealous."

"I think the main reason for the writing is to get you mad."

_Yeah, well he'd certainly done that, Sheppard thought, as he imagined Kai, lifting her t-shirt and writing on her skin, touching her..._He abruptly pulled his thoughts away from the images in his mind.

"Is that why they sent you after him, because of your previous relationship."

She blushed, "Yes, they thought I might have a better chance of getting to him."

Sheppard got one of his security guys to pick the personnel files up, while he took Alex to his quarters.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Alex sat on the bed and watched Sheppard vanish in to the bathroom. She noticed the ring still on her fingers, so she took it off and threw it on the table beside the bed. Sheppard returned a few moments later, with a towel, and a bottle, in his hands. He stood in front of her.

"This will be easier if you take your top off." He told her.

She realised he was talking about removing the writing from her skin. She pulled her t-shirt up over her head and dropped it on the bed.

Sheppard stood there, taking his fill of her full, luscious breasts, the pert nipples, just begging to be stroked and kissed.

"Here, give it to me." She said, reaching her hand out.

"No, I'll do it." He told her, flipping the lid, he squeezed some of the cream on to his fingers and started rubbing it in to her skin, between her breasts, over the word 'MY'. He found it a little awkward, standing up and leaning over, his ribs protested at the awkward stance.

"Lie down." He told her, moving to sit beside her, he poured more cream on to her. Dipping his fingers in to the cream he slid them across her skin, massaging the cream in to the writing, his fingers moved just beneath her breasts, and in the valley between them. He wasn't sure how long he massaged the cream in to her skin, but he eventually realised that the writing had gone. He picked the towel up and wiped the cream off, leaving just bare skin.

When he actually came to his senses, and managed to pull his eyes away from her breasts, he realised that Alex was asleep. _Today just wasn't his day, he thought, sighing. _

Sheppard, left Alex sleeping on the bed, he walked in to the bathroom, undressed and entered the shower cubicle. Turning the shower on, he stood beneath the spray, letting it run over his head, and down his body. Pressing his hands against the wall, he dropped his head forward, letting the water run down his back. He heard the shower door opening, and turned his head, to see Alex, naked, entering the cubicle. He was just about to drop his hands from the wall, and turn around.

"No, stay where you are." she told him, moving to stand behind him.

He felt her body, pressed against his back, felt her nipples scraping across his skin. His muscles tensed, when he felt her mouth on the back of his neck, then she began trailing kisses down his spine, then across his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his chest, and lightly stroked her hands over his bruised, sensitive skin, he shivered at the lightness of her touch. She reached for the shower gel, pouring a generous amount in to her hands. She then began soaping her hands over his body, stroking her palms across his shoulders, along his arms, then his back, tracing down his spine, and finally reaching around to his ribs, where she gently ran her hands across his skin. _All he wanted to do, was turn around, push her against the wall, and press his body against hers. He wanted to touch her, stroke his hands over her, bury himself in her._

Every time he went to lower his hands, she stopped him. Then she moved in front of him, ducking beneath his arm so that she was standing between his arms. Reaching her hands up she threaded her fingers in to his hair, she pulled his head down, and kissed him. He was just about to lower his arms...

"Don't you dare." She told him, lifting her mouth from his, she looked in to his eyes, saw how much of an effort it was for him, to do as she asked. She poured more shower gel in to her hands, then she reached her hands around to his back, slowly she soaped her hands down to his buttocks, kneaded her fingers in to the taut flesh.

When her hands soaped across his buttocks, he found himself pushing towards her, felt his erection, hard, and hot, throbbing between their bodies. He was just about to press even closer to her, but she moved. Standing behind him, she started soaping her hands down his legs, and then back up, then she moved her hands around to his abdomen. He felt her hands slowly moving down, reaching towards his erection, her hand gripped his shaft then start to soap along the hardened length, he groaned, leaned his body towards the wall, and rested his forehead against the tiles, trying to keep control, as her hand slid along his shaft.

Alex moved away from him, and he felt the water running down over his body, rinsing away the soap, a few seconds later he felt her palms smoothing across his water sleeked skin. He lifted his forehead from the tiles, and pushed his body back in to a standing position. Alex moved to stand in front of him, her hands and mouth moving over his skin, her tongue rasping across his nipples. She moved lower, her tongue dipping in to the indent of his bellybutton. When she moved even lower, he couldn't stop the involuntary arching of his back, when he felt her mouth against his erection, nor the groan that erupted from his throat, as the searing heat from her mouth surrounded his flesh. She pulled her head back, then pushed forward, her tongue caressing his shaft at each movement. He began rocking his hips against her, felt the tension in his groin as the pleasure built. _He was glad he'd remembered to take the pain killers, because his ribs were hurting like hell, god knows what the pain would have felt like if he hadn't taken them. _His breathing was becoming laboured, and he dropped his head down, as the intense pleasure threatened to explode. He felt his groin tighten, as her mouth continued to move against him, felt the pressure rising up his shaft, then he felt the surge, as his body, erupted, and jerked against her lips.

If he tried to move his hands right now, he didn't think he'd be able to stand up, his body felt so weak. Alex, who was now standing in front of him, began kissing him, stroking her tongue against his lips. He groaned, and dropped his hands down to her shoulders, his body leaning against hers, pressing her back against the wall. His breathing was still laboured, as he tried to regain some strength, and control.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Sheppard, lying on his back, in bed, the sheet draped, low, just covering his hips, Alex was nestled in the crook of his arm, her hand absently tracing across his multicoloured abdomen. He turned his head and caught sight of the ring on the table. He reached his hand over and picked it up.

"What's this?" He asked, holding it between his fingers, and examining it.

"It's not what it looks like." She told him.

"It looks like an engagement ring to me. Where you engaged to Kai?" He asked, sounding a little displeased.

"No, I told you, it's not what it looks like."

"Then tell me what it is?" He said, wondering what the hell it was supposed to be if not a ring.

She took the ring from his fingers and slipped it on her finger, turning the diamond part in to the palm of her hand. She moved her hand towards him, he backed his head away.

"You want to know what it is, I'm showing you." She said, moving her hand towards him again.

She pressed the diamond against his neck, and pressed her hand hard against his skin. He gave a yelp as something stuck in his neck.

"What the hell is it?" He asked, rubbing his hand over his neck.

"It injects a tiny tracking device in to the blood stream, it last between forty eight and seventy two hours, then it's broken down by the body."

"You put a tracking device, in me." He asked.

"No, you can only put one tracker in it at a time."

"You used this on Kai." He asked, sitting up, and looking at her. His mind working overtime.

"Yes."

"So we can track him?" He asked, he sounded excited at the prospect.

"Yes."

He got out out bed, and started dressing, Alex just watched him.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to catch this guy, once and for all." He told her, pulling his boots on, and zipping his pants up.

Alex closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, _me and my big mouth, she thought, frustrated._

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Doppelgänger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 10 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 10

In the briefing room, Doctor Weir, Sheppard, his team, and Alex, are all sitting around the table, discussing how to go about capturing Kai.

Alex stared at the two scanners, that she'd handed over, earlier. Both of them were sending out blips, indicating where Kai was. Which seemed to be, just on the outer edges of the unexplored part of Atlantis.

"So if we keep our people restricted to these area's, that'll be one less problem to worry about. And with only my team running around, there'll be less people for Kai to change in to." Sheppard said, he looked at Alex, "Do you have any other suggestions." He asked.

"Not that I can think of."she said, her mind was on other things, specifically on what capturing Kai, would actually mean. Once he was captured, she'd have to go back to Earth.

"Alex, did you hear that?" Sheppard asked, frowning at her, _she seemed to be distracted, he thought._

"What?" she said, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Teyla and Ronon, will try to get Kai, to head towards us." He told her, she still didn't know what he was talking about, she'd hardly heard a word anyone had said.

"Sure." she answered. _Apparently they'd finished, and she still didn't have a clue what was going on. _

Ronon and Teyla took one of the scanners, and Shepard took the other one. Then they set out to find Kai.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Alex and Sheppard walked along the corridors, heading towards Kai. Alex had to keep looking behind to see Sheppard, he seemed to be lagging behind all the time. "Are you sure you should be doing this, with your ribs being so sore." she asked, wondering if this was the reason he was lagging behind.

"Beckett gave me a shot, to take the edge off the pain." He told her, his eyes still glued to her wiggling butt.

"Ronon, how far are you from Kai?" He asked over the radio.

"Not far, we should see him soon." Ronon answered.

"Don't forget we want him alive." Sheppard added.

It was about ten minutes later when they heard Ronon and Teyla over the radio, talking about, Kai.

"Ronon! What's going on?" Sheppard asked over the radio.

"Kai, saw us, he headed in to one of the transporters."

"We have all the transporters covered. So the only one he can safely exit from, is this one, here." He said, looking at the transporter up ahead. He and Alex hid and waited for Kai to exit from the transporter.

The transporter doors opened and Kai, cautiously looked out, seeing that no one was around he exited, then walked down the corridor towards them. Something must have alerted him, because he suddenly slowed down, then he hesitated. Sheppard, realising that Kai, knew they were there, came from behind the wall pointing a stunner at Kai.

Kai didn't wait around he took off, down the corridor away from Sheppard, who fired the stunner at him but missed. Alex took off after Kai, she was faster than Sheppard, so she reached Kai first. Kai dragged her behind a wall and changed his image in to Alex, so that Sheppard couldn't see.

When Sheppard came up to them, he closed his eyes and cursed, then he looked between them, he tried to think of a question that only Alex would know.

"Where, were you three hours ago." he asked.

"In the shower." 1st Alex said.

Sheppard pointed his gun at 2nd Alex.

"Don't you think he'd know that. Having written on me, he's assuming I'd have a shower to remove the pen." 2nd Alex, warned.

1st Alex turned and grabbed 2nd Alex "Shut up Kai." she said.

They had hold of each other, and they started tussling. Neither of them were taking any notice to Sheppard. He stood there, wondering if he should just shoot the both of them, but he dismissed the idea as soon as he thought of it. He noticed that one Alex attacked, while the other one blocked. He wondered it the blocking one was Kai. Sheppard had a sudden idea, pointing the stun gun at the both of them, he told them, he'd had enough, he was taking the two of them in. He then told them to start walking, or he'd shoot the both of them, and sort it out later, as to who the real Alex was. He watched as they walked ahead of him. He noticed immediately, what he was looking for, he pointed the stun gun and fired.

Alex turned to look at Sheppard. "How did you know that was Kai." she asked, him.

"I'm very observant." He told her, and watched her trying to fathom out how he had known the difference.

"Ronon let security know they can stand down, we've got him." Sheppard said in to his radio.

"Everything alright." Ronon asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

Bending down Sheppard strapped Kai's hands, together.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

In the interrogation room, Kai, sat in the chair, his legs stretched out, and he was leaning back, in the chair, as if he didn't have a care in the world. And for once, he actually looked like his normal self. He had an arrogant look on his face, Alex knew it was just for show. She could see him watching beneath hooded eyes, taking in everything around him. Since they had brought him in to the room, he had continually baited, Sheppard.

"You shouldn't be touching another man's property." Kai said, looking at Sheppard.

Sheppard, finally snapped, with this vague reference, to the writing on Alex. He grabbed Kai by the shoulders, yanked him out of the chair, and pushed him up against the wall. "How would you like me to carve my initials in to your hide." He said quietly, but menacingly, at Kai.

Kai didn't say anything, he just smirked. Sheppard threw him back down in to the chair.

After half an hour, Kai started to complain that he needed medical attention. Finally, Sheppard called Beckett, to come and take a look at him.

"What's the problem then." Beckett asked, looking at Kai.

"I think I may have busted a rib or two." He told Beckett, looking accusingly, at Alex.

Alex lowered her eyes.

"Lets have a look shall we." Beckett said, raising Kai's shirt up, he saw some discolouration on his skin. Beckett, looked over at Sheppard.

"Well don't look at me, I didn't touch him." Sheppard said.

"How did this happen son." Beckett, asked Kai. Alex looked at him to see what he'd say.

Kai didn't say anything, but his eyes never strayed from Alex, who blushed slightly, and turned away. When she lifted her head up she saw Sheppard watching her.

"He'll need an x-ray to see if he's broken any ribs."

"Fine, but the straps stay on." Sheppard said, sending a security detail along with Beckett and Kai to the infirmary.

"Alex..." Sheppard asked, when everyone had left.

"Yes, alright, I busted his ribs." she admitted, before he asked.

"I'm not complaining, he deserved it, after what he did."

"Then what where you were going to say?"

"I don't think you should be in the same room as Kai. He seems agitated, maybe you should wait outside." he told her.

Alex laughed,_ he had that the wrong way around, it was Sheppard, Kai was agitated with, but he had a point, maybe she should use some of the authority she had._

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

When Kai came back, with no broken ribs, just bruising, he still, continued to bait Sheppard. And he changed his image several times, alternating from Alex, to Sheppard.

Sheppard started to feel uncomfortable, at the veiled innuendoes, Kai kept throwing out. Innuendoes that only, Kai, and Alex, understood. Thinking about it, Sheppard realised that he was jealous, and that made him even more uncomfortable. How could he be jealous, he'd only known Alex for a few days. Admittedly they'd become intimate very quickly, but he blamed that on the erotic dream he'd had, the images had still been fresh in his mind, when she'd turned up at his door. And when she'd touched him, he'd found himself wanting more.

"Kai!" Alex shouted, bringing Sheppard to his senses.

He looked up and saw the image Kai had changed in to, Alex, naked. Sheppard moved towards Kai, reached his hand out to grab the device, which he couldn't see, but knew it was situated on his chest.

"Don't!" Alex shouted, but it was too late.

Sheppard received an electrical jolt from the device, which threw him back, knocking him off his feet. Alex quickly ran over to check he was alright.

"Don't you think I'd have done that already, if it had been that easy." she said, quietly, while making sure that he wasn't hurt. She heard him groan, "Are you hurt?"

"No more than usual." he replied, moving to stand up.

Ronon had his blaster out, pointing it at Kai.

Alex decided she'd had enough.

"Everyone out of the room!" She shouted, noticing that Sheppard, and Ronon, totally ignored her.

"That's an order!" She said, looking at the both of them.

Sheppard looked at her "You're ordering me out?" he asked with disbelief. "I'm head of security, you can't order me out." He told her, angrily.

"I can get security to throw you out, if you want me to." she threatened.

He scowled at her, turned on his heel, and left.

Behind her, Kai, sniggered, "Alone at last." He said.

Alex, whirled around to face him, the look she gave him, made him shut up instantly.

She looked at the naked image of herself that Kai was portraying "You really are very childish, do you know that Kai." she said, watching as he reddened slightly. He pressed his bound hands to his chest, and changed back in to his own image.

"Take the device off." she told him, watched as he seemed to think about it. "If you take it off I'll bring the box in here, so you can check it out."

"You take it off." he told her.

She stood up, and moved over to him. Kai raised his arms up so that she could grab his t-shirt, she lifted it up, and put her hand against his chest. She felt the device and gripped it, then she pulled it free. But Kai dropped his arms down, trapping her hand against his chest.

"Mm, that feels good." he groaned, as she tried to get her hand free. She spotted him looking at the camera, that was attached to the wall, and she knew he was doing it to get at Sheppard.

In the observation room, Sheppard was watching, and listening, to everything. He didn't like it when Alex lifted the guy's t-shirt up, hated it when he saw her hands on Kai's chest, and felt like murdering someone when he saw Kai, lower his hands, trapping Alex's hand against his chest.

"Do you want to see what's in the box?" Alex said to Kai, who immediately lifted his arms up, to allow her to remove the device, and her hand, from his chest.

She told one of the security guys to get Sheppard. When he opened the door, a few moments later, she moved outside.

"Tell McKay to bring the box down here." She told him, he still looked angry.

"You really think you should do that." He asked, not liking the idea.

"Yes." She said, and didn't say anything else.

"I'll get one of the security guys to bring the box in."

"No, I want McKay." She told him.

"Why do you want McKay to bring it in." He asked, irrationally, wondering why she didn't want him to do it.

"Because if Kai activates anything, the only one who'd be able to stop it, would be McKay."

Sheppard, reluctantly agreed with her.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

McKay entered the room, looking a little nervous, holding a box in his hands.

Alex took the box from him and placed it on the table in front of Kai.

"I need my hands free." He said.

Alex smiled, "Not a chance."

Kai looked in to the box, he immediately saw what he was looking for. He picked up the small, flat, oblong, metal artefact. Alex saw the four finger indents on one side, and when Kai turned it over, she saw the other single finger indent, on the other side.

Kai put his fingers in to the four indents and his thumb in to the single indent on the other side, and pressed his fingers and thumb against the artefact. Then he placed it on the table, and waited. A few seconds later the artefact, opened like a book.

McKay was watching, with fascination, his eyes opened wider when the device suddenly came to life. A 3D holographic image appeared from the device, a bit like the one they had seen when they first arrived on Atlantis. The image depicted a solar system, then a planet, then a location on that planet.

"McKay, you know what it is?" Alex asked him.

"It's a map, showing the location of something." He said, his eyes glued to the device and the images it was portraying. "But what it's showing I have no idea."

"Kai?" Alex asked, wondering if he knew, and would he tell if he did.

"I don't know." he answered, Alex couldn't judge whether he was telling her the truth, or not.

Alex suddenly felt at a loss, there was nothing else to do. She had Kai, she had the device he'd been looking for, now the only thing left to do, was contact Earth and give a report, and wait to see what they said.

Alex took the device off Kai, and headed out the door. Telling security that they could lock Kai up for now.

Sheppard came out of the observation room, intending on following Alex, but one of his security guys collared him, and he found himself having to deal with several problems.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Alex, left Doctor Weir's office, having just given her a report to send back to Earth. She wondered how long it would be, before they contacted her, told her what she had to do next. For the next few hours Alex avoided Sheppard, why she avoided him she didn't know. Eventually, she went to her quarters, where she undressed, showered, and fell asleep.

Sheppard, stood outside Alex's quarters, and hesitated over whether to use his access override, code. It was late evening, and he wanted to see her, needed to see her. He knew there was no way he would be able to leave, without seeing her, so he used the override code. The doors slid open, and he saw her, asleep in bed, he entered her room and the doors closed behind him. He moved beside the bed, and looked down at her, she was lying on her side with the sheep pulled up over her breasts. moving to the other side of the bed, he laid down beside her, spooning his body behind hers.

He could get used to this, he thought, leaning over and kissing her bare shoulder, and stroking his hand across her skin. He rested his arm across her waist, pulled her back to fit more snugly against him, he felt her nudging her buttocks back, nestling them against his groin. He bit his lip, to stop the groan that was rising in his throat. After a few moments she stilled, which allowed him to calm his errant body down. He held her, while his thoughts wandered.

_He really could get used to being with Alex, on a permanent basis, he thought. In fact, if he was truthful, he didn't think he'd be able to do without her. His eyes flew open as soon as he thought it, it made him nervous to think about it. Could he let someone have that much control over him, over his feeling. He looked at Alex, lying beside him, and realised that he could, with Alex, allow her that much control over him, and that he actually wanted it, he just hoped that she felt the same way. _

He pulled her even closer against his body, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Doppelgänger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 11 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / Other  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 11

Alex woke up, felt the heavy arm across her waist, and the body spooned against her back, she turned around to face Sheppard, and found him asleep. She just laid there, watching him, letting her eyes wander over his face, the dark lashes resting on his cheeks, the small cut on his cheekbone, caused by Kai, further down, she looked at his mouth. She felt a tingle of pleasure run through her body, as she looked at his mouth, his bottom lip looked full and almost pouty, she just wanted to snag it with her teeth, and nibble on it.

She moved her eyes lower to his chest, the tight, black t-shirt he wore, emphasised his muscles, and she couldn't stop herself, from reaching her hand out, and tracing her fingers over his pectoral muscles. She just wished it were bare skin she was touching.

Her fingers trailed lower, stroking across the ripple of muscles in his abdomen, when she felt the muscles contract beneath her fingers, her eyes lifted to his face, where she found him watching her.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked her, his voice hoarse.

"Yes. Go back to sleep." She said, teasingly. "I'm trying to explore." She lowered her head down and placed her fingers against his abdomen, and carried on where she'd left off.

Sheppard, bent his elbow, and rested his head on his hand, and watched her, exploring his body. He didn't know how long he could just lay here, and let her do what she wanted, he didn't think his control would last very long. She was stroking her fingers over his abdomen, then moving lower, her fingers slid over the bulge in his pants, her hand cupped him, tightened around him. He jerked, as her hand started caressing him, he rolled forward pressing his groin against the bed, and trapping her hand beneath him. He couldn't let her carry on exploring, he didn't have enough control.

"My turn." He whispered hoarsely, his voice barely audible.

He pushed her back down on the bed, and yanked the sheet away, leaving her naked to his gaze. His eyes roamed across her body, from the full mounds of her breasts, topped with pert, erect, nipples, just begging for his mouth, down to the indent of her waist, and the flare of her hips, just waiting to nestle his groin, and finally his eyes rested on the juncture of her thighs, he took a deep breath. She had three small plaster like dressing on her stomach, when he asked her if her stomach hurt, she assured him that it didn't He leaned over her, and kissed her, his mouth moved over hers coaxingly, his tongue dipped between her lips, and began caressing the inside of her mouth, tasting her sweetness.

He kissed his way down her neck, over her breasts, and settled on the pert nipples, which he hungrily drew in to his mouth, then he began suckling on the tight bud, he could hear her moaning, could feel her moving restlessly, as he continued to suckle against her breasts.

Moving lower, his mouth trailed across her abdomen, till he finally reached his destination. Parting her thighs, he settled himself between them, he hooked his arms under her thighs, curling his hands over, to clasp his hands against her inner thighs. He lowered his head and kissed her, dipped his tongue in to the delicate folds, parting them, stroking his tongue towards her clitoris, she began to whimper and buck against his mouth. When he flicked his tongue across her clitoris, her stomach muscles quivered, and her thighs tightened under his hands. When he pushed his tongue inside of her, she cried out, loudly, and almost shot of the bed, it took all his strength to keep her still. He kissed, caressed, and stroked her, till he felt her body trembling as the pleasure shook her body, and finally ebbed away. He moved up to lie over her, his erection nestled against her stomach.

"Did you like that." he asked her, before he lowered his head, and kissed her.

"No." she answered, he lifted his head up, and looked down at her.

"No." he repeated her answer, his brow, furrowed with disbelief.

"No, I didn't like it. I loved it." she said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

He grinned, lowered his mouth down and kissed her, rocking his groin against her.

"How about we take it slow and easy?" he asked her.

"I'll take it any way I can get it." she told him, holding his head and kissing him.

"Aren't your ribs sore?" she asked.

"That shot, Beckett gave me, still seems to be working." he told her.

Alex suddenly realised, that he was still fully clothed, she looked down at him and realised that he still had his boots on.

"You still have your boots on." she said accusingly.

Sheppard didn't see what the problem was.

"I don't think taking my boots off would have made a difference to anything." He remarked. "Do you?"

He rolled to the side, and sat on the edge of the bed, unlacing his boots, he pulled them off, and dropped them on the floor. He turned to lay down...

"What about the clothes?" she asked, watching him, smile sheepishly.

_He'd forgotten he still had them on_, he divested himself of his clothes in record time, and moved back to exactly where he was before, nestled between her thighs.

He suddenly realised that she'd never called him by his name.

"You've never called me John." he told her, kissing his way across her shoulder.

"I haven't?"

"No."

"Oh"

Shifting his body up, he placed his erection against her, then turning to look at her, he slowly pushed forward, all the time watching her, it was torture pushing in to her so slowly, but when every last inch of his shaft had penetrated her, he stopped, rested his head on her chest, and waited.

Alex began squirming beneath him, her body crying out for him to move.

"I know you said you'd take things 'slow and easy', but this isn't 'slow', or 'easy', it's a standstill." she cried, feeling him throb inside of her.

"I'm waiting." he told her.

"For what, the Earth to move?" she asked, mockingly.

"For you to say my name."

She looked at him, a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, she pulled his head down and kissed him.

"Peter." she said, and waited.

He lifted his head up, and glared at her.

"Paul?" she said, trying not to smile.

He lowered his mouth down to her breast and kissed her, then lightly nipped her.

"Ouch! Alright, Steve?"

"You do you want me to continue, don't you?" he said, as if he were threatening he'd stop, he pulled his hips back, causing her to moan, as she felt her muscles tightening on him.

"Yesss..." she cried, "I do... ."

"Then say it." He told her.

"John." she said, placing a kiss on his mouth.

"John." she moved her mouth over to his cheek,

"John." she murmured, against his neck.

"Satisfied now." she asked.

"No, I don't think I'll ever be satisfied." he told her, and meant it.

He took it slow, and easy, thrusting against her, building the pleasure, till it wasn't enough. He hooked her legs over his arms and bent her knees up towards her chest, he began driving harder in to her, feeling himself getting deeper and deeper with each thrust. Beneath him Alex began sobbing, and writhing, as she felt herself nearing a climax, he pulled out and slammed back in to her, and she felt herself slipping over the edge, as her body tightened and clenched with pleasure, jerking with each thrust he pushed in to her.

Feeling her inner muscles squeezing on his shaft, caused his body to throb and jerk, taking another stroke in to her and he felt the throbbing increase, another thrust and he felt the throbbing pulsate, as he climaxed and released his seed deep, in warm cavern of her womb. Easing his body away from her, he moved to lie beside her, pulling her close against his side, then he fell asleep.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

The next morning, Alex awoke to see Sheppard, getting dressed.

"Morning, sleepy head." he said, leaning over to kiss her lingeringly.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Weir wants to see me in her office." he told her.

When he was dressed, he kissed her again, "I'll see you later." he told her, smiling. Then he left.

Alex got up, showered, and dressed. Heading towards the mess hall, she grabbed something to eat then just wandered around the city, looking at everything she hadn't had time to look at before. _It really was a beautiful place, she thought, as she found herself on a large balcony overlooking the city. _

She heard someone behind her and turned to see who it was, it was a security guy, telling her that Doctor Weir needed to see her. Alex asked him where Colonel Sheppard was, and he told her that he'd gone offworld on a mission. Alex sighed, _just her luck, she thought._

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Alex was standing in Doctor Weir's office, feeling numb. Doctor Weir had just informed her, that the Daedalus had been doing routine patrolling in the area, and would arrive back at Atlantis, in about two hours, where it would pick up her and Kai, to transport them back to Earth.

Alex left Weir's office, and didn't remember walking back to her quarters, but she must have because, she was now packing the few things that she had brought with her. She looked around the room, seeing if there was anything she'd missed, she didn't notice the ring on the small table. Then she left the room and headed to the Gateroom, where Kai was waiting, flanked by four security guys.

Alex walked over to Doctor Weir, and thanked her for all the help she'd given her and she gave her a small, sealed, package.

"That's for McKay." she told her.

Weir, raised an eyebrow at this, she took the package from Alex, _a present for McKay, he would be pleased, she thought, and wondered what it could be. _

"I'm sorry Colonel Sheppard isn't here to see you off. But he had to go offworld to deal with a little problem, Major Lorne's team have gotten themselves in to." Weir said to Alex.

"That's alright." Alex answered, quietly. She still felt numb, so nothing was really registering with her.

"Doctor Weir, Colonel Caldwell is ready to transport now."

"Fine."

Alex moved closer to Kai, and waited, within seconds she was back on the Daedalus.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Two days later Sheppard, and his team, along with Major Lorne's team returned through the Stargate.

"You managed to settle everything." Weir, asked Sheppard.

"Yes, apparently they translated the words wrong, they translated the word Peace, for War, and thought Lorne's team where there to start a war." Sheppard said, grimacing at the length of time it had taken, to explain this to everyone.

Spotting Rodney, Weir shouted him.

"Rodney, a little present from Alex." she said, handing over the small sealed package.

Rodney looked completely flabbergasted, and just stood there looking at the package in Weir's hands.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at it, as if it were about to explode.

"I have no idea, she just said to give it to you. She thought you should have it."

Taking the package, Rodney looked at it, then looked up to see Weir and Sheppard watching him closely, waiting for him to open it.

Sheppard was confused, as to why, Alex would give Rodney a present. And why would she ask Weir to give it to him, why not just give it to him herself.

Rodney unwrapped the package, and stood there, staring at the small artefact, which now rested on the palm of his hand.

"It's the artefact Kai was looking for, the one depicting a map." McKay said, and then looked up at Weir. "But why would she give it to me." he asked, still confused. But utterly fascinated at the prospect of studying it. "When did she give you this?" McKay asked.

"Two days ago, just before the Daedalus picked her and Kai up." She said.

Neither noticed how Sheppard tensed at this piece of information.

"Alex and Kai, have gone?" Sheppard asked, quietly.

"Yes. Are you alright, John?" Weir asked, seeing how pale he suddenly looked.

"Fine." he said automatically.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Sheppard, walk along to Alex's room, on auto pilot, one minute he'd been in Weir's office, and the next he was standing at Alex's door. He didn't want to open the door, didn't want to confirm that she'd gone. He couldn't stand here all night though, so he opened the door and entered, letting the doors close behind him. He looked around the room, nothing looked different, but then again, Alex hadn't brought much with her. He saw something glinting on the table, moving over to see what it was, he stared down at the ring lying on the table.

He knew it wasn't a real ring, but just the irony and significance of it made him grimace, he actually felt like he'd been rejected. He stuffed the ring in his pocket and looked around the rest of the room, he'd felt calm when he'd first entered the room. But maybe that had been the calm before the storm, because the longer he stayed here, the more he could feel his anger building. What actually set him off, he couldn't say, there had been too many things running through his mind to pick on only one thing. But he'd suddenly found himself trashing the entire room. When he was finally able to get some kind of control over himself, he sank down on the edge of the bed, rested his elbows on his knees, and dropped his head down in to his hands.

His anger was turning in to pain, and he didn't like it, didn't want it, but he couldn't stop it._ So much for wanting to be close to someone, he thought._ _Now he knew why he'd never given anyone, this kind of control over him, over his feelings, because this is how it usually ended up, and he didn't like it. _

He laid down on the bed, and he could smell her scent, which just made the pain more intense. He couldn't stay there any longer, so he got up to leave. When he left the room he locked the door with a security code. Then he headed to one of the deserted balconies, where he found himself looking out over the city. He reached in to his pocket, and pulled the ring device out, he looked at it, and then threw it as far as he could, towards the water.

He'd never felt so alone.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Doppelgänger  
Author: Kazavid  
Chapter: 12 / 12

Series: None  
Rating: M  
Pairing: John Sheppard / OFC (Alexandra)  
Archiving: None  
Warnings: Sexual Content  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Yes  
Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.  
Summary: Can the new arrival on Atlantis help them with their security problem, and why is everyone acting strange.

A/N - Thanks to Elaine from my RDFever group for all the help she's given me, and for providing me with some ideas and hints, which I was able to use in this chapter.

**DOPPELGANGER**

Chapter 12

Alex, aimlessly walk around the decks of the Daedalus, she didn't know what to do with herself. And to make matters worse, everyone looked at her as if she were an alien, hell, even the alien Asgard, looked at her as if she were a strange being. And Colonel Caldwell, well he'd disliked her from the first, ever since she'd boarded the Daedalus, a few weeks back. The only person on board who talked to her, who treated her like a human, was Kai. So, she'd been spending a lot of time with him.

She stood outside the room Kai was locked in, and looked at the four marines guarding it. They regarded her, their eyes openly admiring her, but she could see that she made them nervous, why she made them nervous, she didn't have a clue. She stood and waited for one of them to open the door.

Then she entered, and found Kai lying on his back, his hands beneath his head, one of his legs bent, with his foot resting on his bent knee. When she entered, he threw her a glance.

"Still not talking to anyone, I see." He asked.

"No, only you." She admitted. Sitting down across from Kai.

He sat up and moved to sit on the edge of the bench, leaning his back against the wall.

"How long have we been on this ship?" He asked.

"A week."

Kai sat there watching her, taking in her pale features, the sad look in her eyes.

"I can't believe you've fallen that hard, that fast." He suddenly said.

"What?" she asked.

"Sheppard, you're totally besotted with the guy." He told her.

Alex could feel her skin flushing.

"I bet you never even told him, did you?"

"Told him what?"

"That you love him."

"I don't..." She started to say.

Kai laughed at her, "I've know you a long time, Alex, you don't fool me."

"Alright, so I've fallen for him. But there's nothing I can do about that."

"Why not? You aren't actually in the military you know, we didn't sign up or anything. You can leave any time you like. And seeing as you have the Ancient Gene, and the security clearance, you'd be able to get a job in Atlantis, easy."

"Why are you saying this?" She asked.

"I really did love you at one time, if you remember. And I still do love you, although I'm not 'in love with you' If you know what I mean."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She remarked.

"How many times do I have to apologise, for getting you hurt." He asked, exasperated.

"And Sheppard." She threw in.

"Yeah well you got me back for that, didn't you." He said, wincing at the remembered pain.

"You're lucky I didn't go for a more vulnerable part of your body." She said, watching him wince even more, as he remembered a time when she had.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Two days later.

Alex entered Kai's room, and found him looking very pensive, which was unusual for him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, actually something is right." He said, cryptically. "They have some very cute, female, marines on the Daedalus." He remarked.

Alex stared at him, then frowned, she wondered what he was up to.

**>>>ooo>>>**

FLASHBACK

Previous Day.

Kai was lying down, shirt less, when the door opened, he assumed it was Alex, so he didn't bother getting up, nor did he bother pulling his shirt on. She'd seen him naked, so his bare chest wasn't going to offend her. He heard the sudden rattle of a tray, and his eyes flew open, he sat up quickly. _Alex had never brought him food, he thought._

He saw the marine standing there, open mouthed staring at his muscled chest. He smiled, things were looking up he thought, he started to turn the charm on.

"You're the cutest marine I've ever seen." He said, lowering his voice, and watching her almost drop the tray.

He watched as the blush spread up her face, she lowered her head to hide the fact that she was embarrassed. Kai smiled, stood up and moved closer to her. He leaned across her to reach the tray, moving closer, so that his chest brushed against her arm. He saw her eyes widen and he knew he was on to something.

"Do you have a name?" He asked, towering over her. When she looked up at him, he smiled at her.

"Anna." She told him, her voice shaky.

Kai suddenly felt like a bastard, but he didn't have any other choice.

"Anna, beautiful name." He remarked, letting his eyes roam over her, from the short pale brown hair, to the big brown eyes, timidly watching him. Down to the small breasts, pushing against the restraint of her military shirt. He didn't want to use her, but he didn't want to go back, either.

"Thank you for bringing the food." He said, moving to the side, to allow her to get passed him to the door.

As she passed him, he moved his foot, tripping her, as she started to fall, Kai caught her, pulled her against his body, made sure she could feel his skin against her. Then he lowered her down to sit her on the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, then he began running his hands over her. Stroking his hands down her body, deliberately stroking across her breasts, seeing the nipples perk into life at his touch. He ran his hands over her thighs, making sure that he stroked closer to her inner thigh. He felt her jerk her leg, heard the tiniest of moans from her.

He help her up, held on to her, then he lowered his head towards hers, as if he where about to kiss her, but he pulled back before he actually kissed her. He closed his eyes and turned his back to her.

"Sorry." He apologised, "Didn't mean for that to happen."

"That's alright." He heard her, say.

"Could I ask you a question?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Yes."

"I had a small pendant, a family heirloom." He tells her, trying to look sad, and sound sincere, "I was wondering if you knew where they'd put it. I wouldn't want it to get lost, or broken." He said, watching her closely.

"I could find out, if you want me to." She said, shyly.

"You would! I'd appreciate that, thanks." He gives her a big smile, and watches her leave. He sees her looking through the small clear pane in the door.

He moved to lie down, and thought about the next part of his plan.

END OF FLASHBACK

**>>>ooo>>>**

"What are you up to?" She asked him, outright. And watched him smile at her.

"You owe me." Kai told her.

"I do?" Alex said, and laughed.

"Well, you will do." He said, looking at her. She watched as he started moving towards her, he stopped right in front of her.

"Just think of this as part of the payment." He said, confusing her, even more.

He leaned towards her, slowly, giving her the opportunity to move away, if she wanted to, when she didn't, Kai, continued. He put his hand behind her head, and pulled her face closer, then he kissed her. Alex wondered if there was still anything between her and Kai, so she kissed him back, after a few minutes, she realised, she didn't feel anything.

Kai lifted his head up and looked at her, then he rested his forehead against hers. "It's not there any more is it." He said, placing a kiss against her hair. He moved away from her. He turned to look at her.

"I want you to make me a promise." He said. "You can call it quits then, you won't owe me a thing."

"You want me to make you a promise, for something I will owe you for?" She asked, "Not a chance." She told him.

When he didn't say anything else she got curious.

"What is it?" She asked, him.

"The next time you see Sheppard, tell him that you love him."

Alex stared at Kai, she hadn't been expecting him to say something like that.

"I don't think I'll be seeing him any time soon." She remarked, sadly.

"I think you'll see him sooner than you think." He said, smiling at her. "And you can tell Sheppard that he owes me." He added.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Kai sits in his room, just waiting for the guards to take their break. He puts his hand in to his pocket feels the small device, he'd put there a few hours earlier. Anna had brought him a tray of food, and she'd looked at him, shyly. He'd watched her place a small napkin on the tray, smile at him and then leave. He opened the napkin and found the 'family heirloom' he'd told her about. He closed his eyes, and thanked whoever was listening for his good fortune.

As soon as he saw two of the guards leaving he checks out the remaining two. Anna is one of them, he knows he has about half an hour to play with. He bangs on the door, complaining that he's hungry. Anna enters the room, leaving the male guard outside.

"What is it you want." she asks him.

Kai moves closer to her, checking to make sure the man at the door isn't watching. Then he hesitates, as she looks at him so trustingly. "I'm sorry about this." he says, just before he grabs her and covers her mouth, and renders her unconscious. He quickly puts her in the bed and covers her up. He places the device on his chest and changes into Anna. Then he leaves the room, telling the guard he has to get some food for the prisoner.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Alex was standing near Colonel Caldwell, checking one of the computers when an alarm sounded.

"What is it?" Colonel Caldwell asked.

"Someone has just launched one of the F-302's." The man told him.

"Do you know who it is.?" Caldwell asked.

"Not yet."

"Can you beam whoever it is out."

"No sir, we can't get a clear lock on, whoever it is they aren't registering, we're getting too much interference."

Alex knew immediately who it was, Kai.

"Can you disable the ship." Caldwell asked, moving to look at the monitors, showing where the ship was.

"Sorry sir, but the computers are malfunctioning." he told Caldwell. Caldwell cursed, and tried to get Hermiod to do something.

It took several hours for the Asgard, Hermiod to undo what Kai had done. In that time Alex learned that Kai, had charmed, and seduced, the young female marine who had been guarding him. And that he'd managed to some how get the, device which changed his appearance, now called 'The Chameleon Shield'.

When everything was fixed and repaired, they tried to find Kai, but couldn't. Within hours they had received more orders from Earth. The Daedalus was to return to Atlantis, to drop Soldier 10 off. Alex had been assigned to Atlantis for the foreseeable future, or until Soldier 4, had been apprehended.

Alex couldn't believe it, everything had happened so fast. Now she realised what Kai had been talking about, when he said she'd owe him. Seeing what he'd done, she was considering that maybe she did owe him.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Three weeks after leaving Atlantis, Alex was back.

Alex was beamed down to Atlantis, and immediately came face to face with Ronon, who looked at her like a predator watching it's prey.

"Alex?" He said, as if her identity where in question.

"Yes, you want to check my scars?" She asked.

"What would you do, if I said yes?" He asked her, a slight smile on his face.

Alex went to lift her t-shirt up, but Ronon grabbed her hand, and stopped her.

"I don't think Sheppard, would thank me, if I let you do that."

"Where is he?" She asked, glancing around.

"He's offworld, has been for the past four days." He told her.

"Oh" She was a little disappointed.

Ronon took her to some new quarters, not the ones she'd used before, these were different. She wondered why they'd given her different quarters, there wasn't anything wrong with the other quarters, and she liked them.

She'd been back for two days, and Sheppard, still hadn't returned. It was late evening and she was restless, she couldn't sleep. So she took a walk, and found herself on the far balcony in the North West area. She didn't think she'd ever see this sight again, as she looked out across the city.

**>>>>>ooooo>>>>>**

Ronon saw where Alex was headed to, he was about to follow her, when he heard the signal telling him Sheppard's team was back. He headed to the Gateroom, and saw Sheppard and McKay, exiting the Stargate. Sheppard looked dishevelled and tired, and Ronon knew, he hadn't been sleeping to well since Alex had left. Sheppard came over to Ronon.

"Everything alright?" He asked Ronon.

"Everything is fine, or will be." Ronon said, making Sheppard frown at him.

"Why don't you head over to the North West balcony." Ronon told him.

Sheppard gave Ronon a questioning look, he wondered what the hell Ronon was talking about.

"Maybe later." Sheppard said, trying to sound like he meant it.

"No, I think you should go now." Ronon said, a determined look on his face.

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked. "Do you feel alright? Does Beckett have you on any medication?" He asked Ronon.

"Just go will you." Ronon told him.

"Fine, can I get cleaned up first."

"No." Ronon barked.

Sheppard's eyes widened, and his brow furrowed, at the tone of Ronon's voice. But he headed to the North West balcony. He didn't know what the hell he was supposed to be doing here. He took his flak jacket off, and dropped it beside the doors, before he moved to exit, on to the balcony. When the doors opened, his eyes focused on the sole person, standing there. He almost stopped breathing, at the sight before him. He slowly, hesitantly, moved towards her, he stopped before he reached her. He watched her turn, watched her eyes, hungrily moving over him.

It seemed ages before either of them spoke.

"Are you gonna stand there forever?" She asked, hesitantly, she sounded nervous.

"Define, 'forever'?" He asked her.

"Are you ever gonna move?" She asked him.

"Oh! You want me to move?" He asked, finding it very difficult to stay where he was, and tease her, when all he wanted to do, was wrap his arms around her, kiss her, hold her.

"Yes, I want you to move." She told him.

"Like this?" He asked, moving a step closer to her, then stopping.

"Yes, like that." She said, her eyes, still hungrily, devouring him. "Again." She added.

"You're sure?" He asked, his voice, was hoarse.

Alex closed her eyes, lowered her head, and took a deep breath.

Sheppard moved closer, till he was standing right in front of her.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, again.

"Yes, I'm sure." She whispered, lifting her head up to look at him.

"You're not gonna bite my head off, are you?" He asked huskily.

"No, but I might ravish you."

He groaned at the thought "Ravish away." He told her.

"You're sure?" She teased.

"Oh yes, and if you don't ravish me, I promise I'll ravish you."

Alex wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her face against his chest. Sheppard pulled her close, dropped his face down to rest on top of her head, and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember, ever, feeling such intense pleasure at seeing someone, as he did now. He couldn't seem to get close enough to her, as he tightened his hold on her, he felt her hands moving beneath his shirt. He could stay like this forever, just holding her, and he'd be satisfied, he thought.

"How long are you here for?" He asked her, but he wasn't really sure he wanted to know the answer.

"For the foreseeable future." she told him, and felt his arms tighten around her.

"How come, not that I'm complaining, but how come they sent you back here."

"You have Kai to thank, for that." She told him.

"Kai!"

"Yes, he charmed one of the guards, guarding him, and escaped."

"Do they think he'll come here."

"Possibly"

"Well at least he won't be able to change in to anyone this time" he said, grimacing at the thought of Kai running around, again, changing in to whoever he wanted to.

"Well, actually, he charmed the guard in to getting him the device." she told him, and watched his mood sink. "Hey they officially named it, they're calling it 'The Chameleon Shield'." she said trying to inject some humour. "One more thing, well two actually, but... Kai says you owe him." She told him.

"For what?"

"You'll have to ask him the next time you see him."

"You said there were two things, what's the other one?" When she didn't say anything, he lifted her from his chest, pushing her back, so that he could see her face. _She looked nervous, he thought_

"Kai made me promise to do something." she said, lowering her eyes.

"What did he make you promise to do?" he asked, lifting her face up so that he could look at her eyes. _He didn't like the idea, that Kai, had made her promise to do something for him. _"Well." he prodded.

"He made me promise, to tell you that...I...love you." she said, her voice was barely audible.

Sheppard froze, he wasn't sure he'd heard her right, couldn't believe he'd heard, what he thought she'd said.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice hoarse, and strained, as he asked the question.

"I love you." she said, repeating the words a little louder, she couldn't look at him, she felt too unsure, so she lowered her eyes and looked down at the front of his chest. He grabbed her chin and raised her face.

"You do?" he asked, and watched her nod her head. He pulled her closer against his chest, his arms tightened around her, so much so, that he thought he'd surely break something.

He didn't know, three little words, could give such intense pleasure. He liked it, he wanted it, and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop it.

Alex didn't know how long they just held each other for, but eventually they moved. Sheppard leaned his hip against the wall, and pulled her against him, and just held on to her. Alex didn't know if she'd expected him to say he loved her in return, she'd hoped, but then again, maybe he didn't love her, she thought.

After a while Alex remembered the Ring.

"Do you remember the ring device I used to put a tracker in Kai?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said, warily.

"You didn't happen to find, it did you?" she asked him.

"Find it, er..." he said, his voice catching slightly. "Why?" he asked.

"I need to send it back to Earth." She told him.

"You do, why?" He asked.

"Well it's a very valuable piece of equipment. In fact it's a Priceless Prototype." She told him.

"Priceless Prototype! You don't say." He said, feeling his skin burning.

"How Priceless, are we talking here?" he asked, wanting to know, how much trouble he was likely to be in.

"Millions of Dollars." she answered.

"Millions?" He repeated, and tried to calculate, how long it would take him to pay off millions.

"Do you know where it is?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea." He said, trying to think exactly where he threw it. He looked over the balcony, trying to see the precise spot.

"You didn't break it did you?" She asked, accusingly.

"Break it...no." _he didn't actually break it, but he was positive, it would be broken now._

"Did you do something to it." She asked, getting very suspicious.

"How good a swimmer are you?" He asked, giving her a big grin, and an 'I'm innocent' look. Then he looked over the balcony at the sea.

"You didn't?" She asked, realising what he was saying. "Why on earth would you throw it in to the sea?" She asked.

He cocked his head sideways, and grimaced, then he quickly glanced at her.

"I was...well..." He tried to tell her but he couldn't.

"You were what?" She asked.

He looked at her and scowled, "I was upset, OK!" He finally admitted. Watching her digest this little piece of information.

"Upset over what?" she asked.

"Well, when somebody you love, vanishes, people do tend to get upset."

Alex felt her breath catch in her throat, he loved her, she couldn't believe it, she stood there thinking about what he'd said. Then she kissed him, ravishing his mouth with hers, eventually only stopping to come up for air.

Sheppard thought she'd forgotten about the little conversation they'd been having, but she hadn't. After a few minutes she started asking questions again.

"You didn't break anything else, did you?" She suddenly, asked him, pushing herself away from his chest.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "Like what? Could you be a bit more specific." _he wasn't going to admit to anything he didn't have to._

She looked at him warily.

"You haven't been to your room yet have you." He asked, suddenly remembering what he'd done to her room.

"No, why. What did you do to my room?" She asked.

He looked at her, and wondered if he should own up.

"What did you do to my room?" she asked him again.

"You'd left, so technically, it wasn't your room." he said defensively.

"OK, what did you do to 'the room'?"

"I just rearranged some of the furniture." he said evasively.

"Rearranged, you mean you move some stuff around."

He grimaced, and pulled a face, "I suppose you could say that." he said, not looking at her. _He had moved some stuff around, so technically, he was telling the truth, wasn't he. _

"Anything else I should know about?" she asked.

He thought about it, wondered if he'd missed anything.

"I don't think so."

"Why did you give McKay that artefact?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, I thought it's kind of like a treasure map, treasure that was probably intended for Atlantis. So I just thought, maybe, or if, McKay could find out how to access it, we could, go on a treasure hunt?"

"Treasure Hunt? What do you think you are, a Pirate?" He asked, laughing at her reasoning.

"You won't be laughing when we find the treasure." she said, punching him in the arm.

They left the balcony and headed to Sheppard's quarters.

"So what exactly did you do to my room?" she asked, as they walked down the corridor.

"I told you, I just rearranged some of the furniture."

"And that's all you did?"

"Yes."

"So, do you think Weir, would go for this Treasure Hunt?" she asked him, then glared, as he almost fell on the floor laughing at her.

THE END...

A/N - Possible follow on story, depends on how motivated I get. Thanks, for reading the story, hope you liked it.

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


End file.
